Others in Need
by Baka no Bouzu
Summary: An A.U. Miroku and Sango Fanfiction. Miroku is a member of the Yasha group band, Sango a hard working sister to her brother, trying to keep her family together. What happens when the threads of fate twist about this couple?
1. Filthy Perverts and Damndable Bastards

Dedication:  
  
This story is dedicated to the children.  
  
To the children who went looking for a life and found instead, urban mire.  
  
To the children who went to taste life and found instead concrete in their faces, before awakening to search again for comfort spun in shadowed glass in hidden laboratories.  
  
To the children who found family on the streets, and in the alleys where hope is envisioned as dreams already spent and the future today.  
  
To the children to whom the tunnel back appears a labyrinth with but a shriveled memory at the end.  
  
To the children of the true promise...forgotten or misplaced.  
  
Children—Please come home.  
  
Chapter 1 –Filthy Perverts and Damndable Bastards-  
  
"Another party coming to your end Sango!" Nick screamed down to Sango, who was busy collecting drinks from the bar, putting them on trays, ready to serve her waiting customers. "We're pretty well full over here!" She called back, before slinking through the crowds, sliding up to the table she had been looking after right now. A bunch of men. Horny bastards to. She had already snapped at them more then once tonight. They finally figured it out when she had told them to 'fuck around somewhere else!' The bouncers had been ready for some action. Fortunately, they were disappointed.  
  
"Here's your drinks sirs, would you like something more?" she recited; they all shook their head no, telling her that they were fine for now. The weary Sango made her way back to the bar, leading in her newest party.  
  
It was only two men, one was rather tall, and Sango couldn't help but notice handsome. His deep violet eyes were somewhat startling. His raven colored hair pulled down into a dragon-tail at the back of his head. He wore small-mirrored sunglasses, which he pulled down his nose to look at 'the view' as they followed Sango to a table.  
  
The second man didn't seem so caught up in 'the view'; in fact he was more or less watching the surroundings, almost as if he was some sort of bodyguard. Which he was. He walked like he as not used to the height he was at. Even though he was only up to the first mans shoulders.  
  
Sango brought them to a two-seater table near the back. The only seats that seemed to not be full in 'Nicks Place' the night club/restaurant.  
  
"Business is pretty good today...huh?" the young man said, a polite smile coming to his face as he watched the pretty, yet fatigued waiter as she set down two glasses of water in front of either of them. "Yeah...still can't tell if that's a good or bad thing..." She sighed, receiving a smirk from both of them.  
  
"What would you like this evening?" She asked, pulling out a small notepad to take their orders. The first white-clad man grinned devilishly, although the second cut in before he could say anything. "Two beers, two plates, chicken fingers and fries. Catsup on the side." He said with a sigh, knowing what he would want to eat, and what his companion would be force- fed if he didn't comply.  
  
Sango smiled, jotting down as she turned to leave. The first mans eyes darted to her behind as she turned, sheer lust forming as his hand reached out, touching the forbidden area with a smile as he gently increased circle motions immediately after. Sango's eyes widened as she spun around "PERVERT!" She screeched, her hand twitching as she resisted the urge to slap him, knowing she would get into trouble.  
  
"Miroku!" Hatchi chided, although the young man only grinned smugly, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his fingers upon the table top.  
  
"You have to admit though... she has a nice ass." Hatchi grinned, although he couldn't help but shake his head. "You silly baka, will you ever realize that you are a complete pervert?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes, "You don't get it...deep down, they all want it, they just have trouble showing it 'tis all..." He explained patiently, although he smirked the whole time. He wasn't completely stupid.  
  
"Yes...and I'm queen of England you hentai houshi." He said shaking his head. Miroku grinned.  
  
"I'm glad we agree your highness..."  
  
~`~  
  
Sango fumed as stormed back to the bar. Growling she threw the little notebook across to Jason who was working behind. Calling out the order he smiled warmly at her. "Something wrong Sango?" He asked, although he only got a glare in return.  
  
"Oh...if I get touched one more time...I swear I'm gonna rip that persons head off." she snarled. Jason grinned.  
  
"You always were the fighter weren't you?" He snickered before turning back. "Table twelve, ceaser salad and martini's." He said sliding the tray over. Sango took it, and made her way to her table. Trying to calm herself down.  
  
When she walked. She could feel his eyes. Boring into her back. The most she could do was walk away. And pretend to not notice it. Or him. She dreaded when she would have to bring their order. She would talk to the one called Hatchi. But that Miroku as he was called, Gahck. Perverts. All men were alike.  
  
Snorting, she grinned, as she walked back to the bar, her head held high. Despite the stares.  
  
~`~  
  
"Table 4. Beer, chicken fingers and fries." Jason said with a smirk to Sango. Grinning at the expression of disdain she made as she took the platter. Slowly, she dragged her heels as she walked to the back table again. Setting down the food she passed it out in front of either of the two customers. Ignoring Miroku.  
  
When she bent over reaching out to refill the empty water glasses, she once again felt his hands. Screeching she stood back up with a start, the water picture jerking upward, covering Hatchi in ice cold water.  
  
"YOU BASTARD DON'T DO THAT!" She snarled, baking away from a rather stunned Miroku. A smile playing across his face as he looked back up to her. "Do what baby?" He asked smoothly, making Sango simply glare.  
  
Fuming she apologized to Hatchi. "I'm sorry sir. I'll get you a towel to dry off with." She mumbled as she placed the water back on the platter, walking back to the bar bright red.  
  
Everyone was watching her. The waitress who had erupted on some poor helpless customer.  
  
Poor customer her ass!  
  
~`~  
  
Hatchi glared back at the houshi as he pulled down some napkins from the dispenser on the table. Wiping off his face. "Yes...I'm sure deep down inside she loves it when you do that..." He snarled. Miroku simply smiled innocently in response. Lifting up a fry to his mouth he snickered. "I'll go get you a towel." He said standing up.  
  
Although he was interrupted when Sango came back, blushing a little as she waited for him to step aside, before handing Hatchi the towel. Apologizing yet again. Hatchi snorted. "It was hardly your fault..." He pointed out. Sango sighed. Happy someone understood.  
  
She stiffened immediately when she felt his breath on the back of his neck. Realizing how close he had got to her when she had been distracted.  
  
"Already you're reacting to my touch. A little eager are we not?" Miroku asked smoothly, she felt his hands slip again. Although this time they did not linger on her backside. This time he was putting them right between her legs.  
  
She screamed again, her fist clenching she whirled around, growling as her knuckles connected with Miroku's jaw.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy bastard!" She screeched. This time the bouncers began to make their way over right away. Already a small crowd was gathering. They were all expecting a fight.  
  
"What if it was just like this...?" the monk whispered, lunging forward as if to grab her, although he never touched as he swerved just in time. Snarling Sango whirled her fist towards his head again, backfiring though as the side of her hand connected painfully with his shoulder. Swearing in pain she snarled as she felt the houshi come up behind her. She moved to turn around, but he grabbed her wrist, holding her there as he pinned down her other arm by putting his around it. She literally could not move in his grasp.  
  
"You filthy, perverted, son of a bitch!" she snarled, but Miroku didn't seem to care.  
  
"My, my will you look at that." He said into her ear as he pulled up her hand to examine it. A little skin had broken on her wrist bone, drawing a little blood when it had connected so stiffly with himself.  
  
"Hatchimon. Get this young lady a bandage." He ordered, Hatchi nodded, standing up he stumbled through the crowd.  
  
"I don't...need.... anything!" She snapped, trying to shift in his grip, although it only tightened, she could feel him against her. And the problem was, that instead of infuriating her more, it made her body tingle at the sensation. Almost, expectantly. Damn him!  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She cried out urgently, casting a helpless glance, the bouncers couldn't get through the crowd that had now gathered, and none of the people watching seemed to want to do anything to help the poor girl. They were all a bunch of perverts anyways. They just wanted to see some people get it on before their very eyes.  
  
Hatchimon seemed to be able to slide through pretty good though. Sango thought as he reappeared again. Handing an opened bandage to Miroku, the monk took it, pinning Sango's right arm with his elbow as he attended to brushing some of the blood away with his finger, wiping it gently as he applied the bandage.  
  
"Now was that so bad?" He asked as he released her, although he could feel his own self a little more clearly. The close contact had alerted him a little more then he would have liked, but he could tell that it had the same effect on her.  
  
"You stupid...sickening son of a bitch. You damndable bastard..." Sango began to swear, noticing how much she was shaking, she tried to make it stop, but she couldn't.  
  
"FIGHT!" Someone yelled from the crowd.  
  
Miroku only shook his head, picking up his leather jacket from the chair, he grabbed the remaining chicken fingers, and a fistful of fries. "I suppose we are no longer welcome here. Come along Hatchi." Miroku sighed. Everyone seemed to part as he moved towards the exits. The bouncers glaring at him as he left. Once again, there had been no fun for them tonight.  
  
~`~  
  
Sango stared at the floor, dropping to her knees as she stared in disbelief. How the hell had he done that? She wondered as she stared at her hand. The bandage still there, she should have taken it off. But she didn't seem to have the strength to do so.  
  
She felt arms lift her up as she stumbled back to the bar, Nick helping her. "C'mon dear. You best be getting home. It's already a little over your shift now." He said lightly. Sango nodded blankly. She had to get back home anyways. Who knew what Kohaku had gotten himself into tonight? If it had been anything like this.  
  
"Ya. Thanks Nick." She croaked before walking out the back exit herself. Hoping like hell that nobody was waiting for her.  
  
Her car had broken down quite some time ago. She had no money to get it fixed. She stuffed her hands into her pocket as she began to walk. Feeling something curled into them, she withdrew her hand, unclenching her fist, she revealed a roll of bills, and a small note written on a napkin.  
  
'A tip' was all it said.  
  
She stared at it. Continuing to walk.  
  
She didn't stop shaking until three blocks down. 


	2. Amendmants

Chapter 2 Amendments  
  
"You always have to push it...don't you houshi-sama?" Hatchi asked exasperatedly, his head tilted forward as he bashed it against the dashboard. Making it creak. Miroku growled, "Don't wreck the truck over it okay?" he snapped, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"BUT WHY?" Hatchi asked again. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GRAB HER LIKE THAT?" He cried, before hitting his head once again. Miroku sighed, his grip on the wheel tightening a little. "Jesus Hatchi. I wanted to see if she would respond to me or not..." He muttered. Hatchi's mouth fell open.  
  
"YOU DID THAT FOR A SIMPLE.... IEXPERIMENT? /I" he said incredulous. Miroku looked at his companion for a moment. Before returning his gaze to the road, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe...I don't know Hatchi. I'm tired. I've had a hard day at the studio." He sighed.  
  
Hatchi simply shook his head at his friend. Before looking down at the wrapped up chicken and fries. "Can we at least stop and eat then?" He asked hopefully. Miroku sighed. They had only driven a few blocks, and already Hatchi was hungry. Sighing, Miroku pulled over the S.U.V. on the curb. Pulling out the saved food, they feasted.  
  
~`~  
  
Sango was still somewhat surprised over the money. When had he slipped it into her pocket? She wondered. There was no doubt that it had been that 'Miroku' nobody else had any opportunity. And she realized that she had been so caught up about being stuck in his arms, he could have cut her hair without her noticing.  
  
Sighing she continued to walk. Even with the wad of twenties he had given her, she might be able to feed Kohaku a little more the usual. But she needed to get another job.  
  
Already she was managing to hold down several. Her schedule was busy, different every day. She depended on her ability to do so. Because she needed the money to provide for her younger brother. She didn't want to get into any trouble with the Child and Family Services or something.  
  
She looked longingly in the window of a small bakery. Walking in, she spent a little sparing money on buying a few doughnuts. But she seemed to have taken a while. But maybe it was just her luck. O'tooles law sure was right. Murphy was one helluvan optimist. Because when she stepped out. It had started to rain.  
  
It didn't take long before Sango's clothes were sticking to her body. Her thin ratty jacket provided no protection, and soon her entire body was soaked, puckered with goose pimples all over.  
  
She staggered by a dark blue S.U.V. Wishing that she herself owned one. She tried to keep walking. But she was so tired. She just felt like falling down onto the soaking cement and fall asleep right there.  
  
~`~  
  
When it began to rain, Miroku only sighed. "What weather." He hissed before taking another fry and popping it into his mouth. Turning on the radio he flipped it to a good station. Sighing as he leaned back, closing his eyes. It was past midnight, He didn't feel like driving across town. They had already been on the road for quite some time. Making the tour from Seattle, back to New York had been hard on both of them.  
  
He had wanted to get out of the goddamn rain. But it still followed him from Seattle.  
  
Looking out the window as the background music played, he noticed someone stumbling by the window, a small paper bag in a shaking fist. The person seemed to be going slow, and was slowing down quickly. Miroku shook his head. Nobody deserved to be caught out in the rain like that.  
  
Flipping the handle of the door, he stepped out of the vehicle before Hatchi could protest, his white t-shirt soaked after he had taken about two steps towards the figure.  
  
"Hey! D'ya want a ride or something?" He called after the woman.  
  
She turned around. And Miroku nearly gasped out in surprise.  
  
"Sango?" he said, recalling the name of her tag.  
  
~`~  
  
Sango could have fainted with pleasure when offered a ride, anything to get out of the freezing cold rain. However, when she turned around, her heart sank. That bastard again?  
  
"Are you following me or something?" She snapped, before turning wearily around again, stumbling onwards. She did not even take note of where she was going.  
  
He /I following her. She realized when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She wanted to melt into him. She would not! He turned her to face him. She only looked up at him through weary eyes. "What do you want?" She asked exhausted. "I'm cold, I'm tired, and I want to go home. Can't you leave me alone?" She asked, her voice taking on some sort of whine that made Miroku wince.  
  
"Really. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want a ride?" He asked, before waving his arm out, indicating the weather. "It's not the best time to be walking." He commented. She couldn't help but smile. "Come on." He muttered, putting his arm around her as he steered her towards the truck that she had walked by. He was still warm, even in the cold rain. She couldn't help but lean against him. He felt so good.  
  
Knocking on the passenger door, Hatchi opened it a crack. "Get out Hatchi. You drive." Miroku ordered. Hatchi nodded, opening the door while he flipped over the bucket seat and took the drivers seat.  
  
"You're soaked...and you brought a woman..." Hatchi commented with raised eyebrows as Miroku pulled Sango up off the ground and onto his lap, closing the door.  
  
"The girl from the restaurant? Are you trying to kill her or something?" Hatchi wondered bewildered. Miroku rolled his eyes, before looking at his freezing wet bundle.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" He whispered to her, she nodded, before falling against his chest. Totally tired out. "Now I am." she whispered, before melting into his comforting grip.  
  
~`~  
  
IGet a grip Sango. She told herself, HE'S holding you. HE is that same bastard...but how the hell did he turn so nice all of a sudden? I She wondered. Starting at her own thoughts as she pulled herself from his warmth.  
  
"Where do you live?" Miroku was asking her. She looked up at him, and felt his fingers brushing away her wet bangs from her eyes. She pushed his hands away, angry with herself for letting him touch her. Even more angry that she liked it.  
  
She rattled off an address. And Hatchi shifted the gears, beginning to drive. She had no idea how long the had been waiting. "Here." Miroku said, handing her one of the left over chicken fingers. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"No thank you." She said, pushing it away, trying to push him away. Although it was rather hard, seeing as he had placed her strategically on his lap. It was illegal to sit like that in a car. But he didn't seem to care.  
  
"It's not poisoned." He informed her, allowing her to distance herself from him. Although he wanted to just scoop her up and hold her tight against him. She was so beautiful.  
  
Sango simply frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not hungry." She muttered, even though her stomach was aching. The doughnuts tucked into her jacket pocket calling to be eaten. Although she quite firmly told herself that they were for Kohaku.  
  
Miroku only raised an eyebrow. Watching the woman sitting on his knee with interest. "Don' tell me you were going to walk all the way back. It's a rather long walk..." He commented, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Sango shrugged. She didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to get home. Even though it was nothing more then a falling apart warehouse, with neighbors who were on drugs. And how many other things of that nature going on.  
  
"I do what I must." She said simply turning to look out the passenger window. She felt a little more comfortable then she would have ever thought possible with this man. He had been the one that she had hated so much, the one who she had wanted to strangle, and now she was sitting on his lap. Rather stiffly. It was so strange it made her shiver.  
  
"You cold?" He asked her, her lips were a slight shade of blue. She shook her head no. He only sighed.  
  
"Look. I know we got off on a bad start..." Both Sango and Hatchi snorted loudly at that, Miroku only sighed and continued. "But please, I'm trying to help. If you're cold, you should say so, and I can do something about it." He finished, watching her.  
  
She looked at him, before crossing her arms closer, hugging herself. "Okay then...I'm cold." She muttered, Miroku only nodded. Turning up the heater a little, he pulled a jacket from the back seat. Putting his arms around her he pulled her into his chest, she stiffened, but he only held her closer, waiting patiently until she yielded to him. Cursing him under her breath.  
  
Miroku only sighed once more, draping the jacket around them both as he hugged her into him. "Relax will you. Your not going to warm up if your so fucking stiff." He told her with a little bit of irritation in his voice. Sango stiffened even more, staring at his shoulder as if it was going to bite her, until very slowly, she softened into his grip.  
  
The houshi only smiled. Hatchi taking a quick glimpse at them. Rolling his eyes at the look on the monk's face. "You warming up?" Miroku asked her. She nodded, relaxing, if her body would allow it any more. He wasn't going to hurt her...He wasn't going to hurt her. She told herself over and over. She didn't have to worry.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't him 'hurting her' that she was so goddamn worried about.  
  
Somehow, they stayed like that for the rest of the short trip. 


	3. Help

Authors Notes: Just some answers for some reviews. O-o; I didn't even realize I had any until I figured out my sisters password.  
  
Aprill May: Yes, This is one of my stories that has been published nearly everywhere by now...I'm just trying to get lots of publisity for it...No idea why really...Wanting mostly to make sure that people will actually read my daydreams. No..I am not thirteeen. This was my sisters account at one time. I had an account on here, forget what my edditors name was. But realizing this, I made an account with my sisters e-mail adress so that I could forge a new trail here. Although when I didn't update, Jessica (My sister) asked for the account to publish some of her own works. After a while, I came back here, switched her passsword, kicked off her stories (o_O; I ish mean) and took over once again. I guess I havn't changed my bibliography, or whatever it's called. Others in Need is going through some serious renevation, I'm taking out bits, and redoing some others, but It's been put on hold, now that I'm writing the sequal. That's what I'm working on now. So yes, It is being edited.  
  
I am actually 16, but a pervert none-the-less. But I guess I have been a pretty sick bastard since a young age. O-O;  
  
KeeraSango: I would udderly dread that happening if I would have been put into Sango's shoes...Perhaps that shall be an insperation to me! (Thanks! -_- ; Anyhoo) It gets pretty bad in the later chapters. Some Serious emotion...to say the least _  
  
Aamalie: Would she ever? I just figured it this way, It works for the plot line that she didn't pound him to a pulp I guess. O_o; Also, Sango needs to work the best she can, and cannot risk losing her job, cause to put it bluntly. She needs the money. And I like Miroku just the way he is now... (*mutters something about sick discusting perverted players*) Anyhoo...Thanks for the reviews ^_^ Back to the story.  
  
(*~*~**~~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*)  
  
There were lights flashing everywhere when Hatchi turned into the approach of the Warehouse. Miroku couldn't help but raise his eyebrows when they had slowed down. His eyes asking a question Sango didn't need to hear. I You live in /I  
  
Sango had sat bolt upright though when she seen the police cruisers. And the ambluence. Something was wrong. "Kohaku!" She cried, wrenching herself from Miroku's grip. Groping for the handle of the door she burst out of it, Dashing up to a side door, banging on it. Repeating the name over and over at the top of her lungs. "KOHAKU!"  
  
A stretcher carried between to officers emerged from the main entrence. Miroku could tell by the look on Sango's face that she was dead worried. Any color at all had faded from it.  
  
Behind them, two other young men came out, their hair was greesy, their clothes were in even worse repair then Sango's. Both of them had their hands on their heads, following them out was an armed officer following up behind. Following hime were a few more boys. Miroku flipped out of the S.U.V. Watching the procession in slight aw.  
  
Sango had continued bashing the door, Until finally an officer came to her. "Are you Sango?" He asked her. Sango turned slowly, her eyes wide. A small nodd.  
  
"Your brothers been calling for you." He told her, she sighed, obviously releived. A door opened on one of the police cruisers. And a young boy, perhaps twelve years old came bursting out. "SANGO!" he called out, dashing into her waiting arms.  
  
Sano s,miled lightly, relieved that her brother was okay. "Kohaku...What happened?" She whispered, stepping away from him to look him in the eye. Her little brother looked back at her, shaking a little. "They...came. And they tried to fight them." He said nodding his head in the direction of the men who had come out of the building earlier.  
  
"There were gunshots, and a window...It shattered on me." He whispered, pulling up the thin material of his worn out jacket. Revealing small lacerations all over his forearm. Miroku who had seemed to appear behind Sango tutted. "You okay kid?" He asked. Kohaku nodded, before meating the young man's glare.  
  
He took it all in, the perfected appearance, nikey sneakers, baggy white pants along with a matching white and dark blue hoodie. He was obviously quite well off. Sango felt somewhat ashamed.  
  
Them in their worn out jeans and skirts, baggy t-shirts and glued together shoes. Their entire wardrobe seemed to be hanging together by a strip of ductape and a prayer.  
  
"Who is he?" Kohaku finally asked, tearing his gaze from the houshi when he turned to watch the boy. Relizing he was staring, a small blush of shame came over his freckled cheeks.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku, eyes narrowing. "He's...uh..."  
  
Miroku cut in before she could finish. "A friend." He said simply, shrugging at Sango, who nodded once, a little shakily. A friend? Him?  
  
Hatchimon came up to the houshi, he had been talking with the officers. "Well Sango, you realize that your I house/I has just been condemed?" He asked with a small sigh, remorse in his tone.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "Wha? Why?" She asked, where were they supposed to live? "It's still..." She looked from Hatchi, to Miroku. Then to her brother. Kohaku looked up.  
  
"It's our home. What's wrong with our house?" He demanded angrily. One of the police officers came to talk to them. "I'm Sorry kid. But it's just not safe for someone to live there. And If that's all your sister can come up with..."  
  
Kohaku's eyes widened. "Sango-onee-chan can do whatever she wants. We just need to get some more mon-"He was cut off when Sango clamped a hand firmly around his mouth. "I'm sure that we can find another place to live Kohaku." She said firmly yet quietly. Miroku sighed when the officer continued.  
  
"Im' sorry ma'am, but until you do, I think that your younger brother should be placed in the care of someone who can suply the proper and basic needs at the least. When you are able to do that, they I'm sure that you could get back to gether."  
  
Kohaku looked at the officer, then to his sister, his eyes shining with a sudden confused anger. "Sango. What does he mean?"  
  
Miroku looked down sadly at the couple. Sango was just mouthing some words, nothing would come out. Other then a squeak here and there. Putting his hand on Kohaku's shoulder she squatted down to his level. "Their gonna send you to a foster home kid." He said sadly. Sango glared at him. "They'll do no such thing." She snarled, but inside she sank. She couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
For years, she had worked so hard to make sure that she and her brother stuck together. After their parents had been killed, they were the only thing they had left. She was not going to let them take Kohaku away. She would do anything to stop it. Dropping to her knees, Sango stared out into the rain as it continued to soak them all to the bone. Staring out, helplessly.  
  
Miroku watched, before he pulled Hatchimon to the side. They all watched curiously as the two talked. Arguing over something for a moment, until Hatchi seemed to give in, nodding his head several times. Miroku smiled, rubbing his hands together as they reaproached the three waiting for them. All looking rather confused.  
  
Miroku snickered and Hatchi pulled him aside again, they could all hear as Hatchi berated him. "I don't think she'll do it. After all, you were the perfect bastard today." He said pointedly, Miroku snorted, although his heart sank a little. Was Hatchi right?  
  
"what are you two scheming?" Sango asked suspisiously, if she knew anything about either of them, it was that they couldn't be trusted with anything serious.  
  
Miroku sobered, aproaching once again. "Well Sango, I have a proposition." He said slowly. "I'm willing to open my house up for you and your brother to stay in. That way, neither of you would have to be seperated, you could figure something out about the whole money, housing thing. I feel that you deserve it as a repayment for the way I treated you today." The houshi finished, bowing his head a little as he waited for her reply.  
  
Kohaku looked up, grinning. "Would you? That would be sooo cool!" He squeaked. Sango frowned. "What do you mean Kohaku?" she hissed, obviously Kohaku did not know what the pervert was like.  
  
Kohaku grinned, pulling Sango away from the group yet again. "Don't you recognize him?" He finally asked, a big smile forming on his face. Sango looked utterly confused.  
  
"No."  
  
Kohkau snickered into his hand. Sango rolled her eyes, "why...Who is he?"  
  
"I'm almoust positive he's from that new band. The Yasha group? Remember. Those demons, and that monk, and a miko. I'm almoust I positive /I that he's the monk from that group."  
  
Sango's eyes widened a little, as she looked over her shoulder at the houshi who was standing their, talking with Hatchi.  
  
"Him?" she muttered, Kohaku nodded.  
  
'The Yasha Group' had been one of the latest bands to hit America. With it's startling messages, complete bishshonens in the group. Awsome lyrics and beautiful musics. Everyone was in love. Sango couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized him at all. But when she thought about it. He must not want much people to recognize him anyways.  
  
"He would have more then enough money for us to steal from him..." Kohaku whispered, Making Sango's eyes widen.  
  
"Kohaku! How could you say such a thing?! If he was to help us You wouldn't steal from him." Kohaku sighed and nodded. While Sango pondered, looking into the rain. Miroku aproached them slowly. Putting his hand on Sango's shoulder he made her jump. He hadn't relized that she hadn't seen him there.  
  
"Well?" He asked, Kohaku grinned up at Sango, making her smlie a little, very weakly. "I would do anything to keep my family together..." She whispered, before watching the rain again. She was soaked the the bone, and was beginning to shiver. She almoust wanted to be back on his lap warming up again.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Miroku whispered back in response. Sango sighed, bowing her head in defeat. "I suppose so. For Kohaku." She whispered.  
  
Trying to knock some sense into herself. He was that same bastardizing pervert from the club. If anyone had told her that she would be taking him up on an offer like that, to keep her family together, she would have laughed.  
  
Only now she wanted so badly to cry.  
  
~`~  
  
The S.U.V. rolled out of the appraoch, turning down the road once again. Kohaku was sitting in the back, gazing out the window whistlessly. Beside him was a backpack full of the few belongings that they had taken from their home. Only a few sets of clothes, school books. And the few things that they still had from their parents, most of all. They both took along shrivelled memories with them.  
  
Hatchi had once again taken the drivers seat. Looking longingly at the food as Miroku handed Kohaku the fish stick and fries that Sango had turned down. The young boy had accepted almoust immediately. His stomach had been rumbling all afternoon. After that Sango remembered the doughnuts that she had bought earlier. They all shared those.  
  
Sango couldn't help but feel defeated. She had failed. She was turning to someone else to take care of her right now. If it hadn't been for Miroku, her and her brother would have been split up. Yet she didn't trust this man. She didn't know what to do really. Would she just leave after. Now that they had gotten out of that situation? Or was Miroku planning on throwing them out anyways?  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek as she looked out the window. She was once again Sitting on the houshi's lap. Miroku had insisted Saying that there was no room in the back next to the speakers and the other instruments that were pilled in. Sango didn't feel like arguing.  
  
The houshi had lowered the seat quite substantially, leaning back as he turned up the radio. His hand resting on Sango's lap. She couldn't help but look curiously at it. It was wrapped up in a dark blue cloth. And light blue prayer beads were wrapped about the palm. She hadn't noticed it before at all. But then again, she hadn't exactly been examining him earlier.  
  
Before she could ask him why it was there, Miroku looked at her for a moment. "It's protecction." He grunted, before sighing, turning down the radio as a song from 'The Yasha group' began to play. He didn't want to listen to that damn song again.  
  
"Protection?" Sango asked curiously. "From what?" she asked, looking at him as his dark blue eyes opened. She could'nt believe how handsome he looked in the small light radiated as Street lights as they drove past.  
  
"My curse." He finally said, looking out the window as houses passed. They were getting into the richer part of town now.  
  
"Curse?" She echoed.  
  
Miroku grinned, althoguh it faded as he opened his mouth to speak. Sango relized that he didn't like to talk about it. "A demon put it on my ansestors, a long long time ago." He said. "It's a hole in my palm. It threatens to devour everything in it's path. Including, eventually, me."  
  
Sango looked at his hand again. Her eyes widening as he spoke. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
Miroku looked at her. "Don't be." He whispered.  
  
The silence that followed was getting a little uncofortable. So Hatchi turned up the radio as he continued driving.  
  
It seemed that Demons were ruining everyones life. Even her own parents had been slaughtered visiously by a horde that had been sent by one in particular.  
  
Hearing snores from the backseat, they all smiled. There sat Kohaku. His head lolling on his shoulder as he sank in the oblivion of sleep. Miroku grinned. "It's only a little farther. Then you'll both get to sleep in a nice warm bed." He told Sango with a smile. She moaned appreciativly, before shivering yet again.  
  
"Cold?" Mirkou asked with a grin. Sango turned her head to look at him. A smile spreading across her face. "No...But Lets just pertend I said yes." She whispered. Miroku grinned and pulled her down ontop of him, where he cuddled her into his chest, sharing his body heat.  
  
"Okay then. Better?" He asked. Sango smiled, nodding. "Much." She whispered, beore closing her eyes. Relizing something.  
  
She actually liked it. And to say something else. She thought she just might like him as well.  
  
Freaky. 


	4. For the Love of Lust Mild HentaiWarning

Chapter 4 –For the Love of Lust-  
  
"She's asleep." Miroku told Hatchimon when the stopped. Parked in front of a rather large house. Miroku's house. A mansion of sorts. Although it wasn't that big.  
  
"Should I wake her up?" Miroku wondered aloud, before looking down at his sleeping bundle. Her hair had begun to dry a little, her cheeks stained with tears that Miroku hadn't noticed until now. She was cradled into his chest. Sound asleep. One of her hands curled around his shoulder. Making the monk smile. "I think she likes me." He whispered.  
  
Hatchi rolled his eyes. "You thought Santana liked you when she threw you out of the house. Remember?" he added with a snicker. Miroku smiled as well, before he put his arms around Sango, gently flipping her over his body so that he could lift her out of the car. "She still came with us didn't she?" He countered. But Hatchi only shook his head.  
  
"She only did it to keep her family together." He added quietly. Miroku sighed. Kissing the top of Sango' s head as he opened the door of the truck. "Maybe your right." He said sadly. Before he looked down at Sango.  
  
I'll change that  
  
~`~  
  
Sango's eyes cracked open as she suddenly came into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that she as being carried. Pressed flush up against someone's chest.  
  
She blinked a few times, rolling her head backwards her eyes widened as she realized who was carrying her. It was HIM.  
  
"Put me down." She said flatly as the houshi stopped, fiddling with a key, before sliding it into the lock opening the door.  
  
"No." He responded. Tone just as flat as she. And she felt him press her a little tighter to his chest. Her eyes widened, as she squirmed. She didn't like the feeling of him against her, when she wasn't okay with it to start from.  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but the houshi bumped his side into the door, opening it as he felt his arm return to the crook behind her knees, holding her more supportively.  
  
"In here Hatchi." He said; Sango looked over his shoulder, only able to see a raccoon carrying her brother into the room. "Hatchi?" She chocked. Making both Miroku and Hatchi snicker as the raccoon placed the small boy on a bed in the room.  
  
"Aw yes. I guess I never told you. Hatchi's a transformer." As if on cue, Hatchi's form shifted to a maid with a feather duster, zipping by them, taking the time to fluff each of them with the duster before moving on down the hall.  
  
"A rather strange one I see..."Sango muttered, sleepily leaning her head against the young monks chest.  
  
"Can you at least let me go to bed?" She asked; looking to the bed Kohaku was in. Miroku shook his head no. "Your sleeping in my suite." He told her, walking further down the hall until they came to some double doors at the end. Sango's eyes widened. "With you?" she choked out.  
  
Miroku chuckled at her reaction. "Really...It's not a bad thing. But no. Not in my bed." He told her, Sango relaxed considerably. "There's a little room of to the side with a bed." He filled her in. "Your welcome to use the bathroom or anything else in my room though." He told her, kissing her head as he let her slide to her feet as he opened the door.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped a little when she seen the bed immediately in front of them. Cotton and silk. She wanted to drop and cuddle into it right away. To the side were two doors. One partly open, revealing a white, sparkling clean bathroom. And the other one she figured was the bedroom she would be using.  
  
On the other side was a T.V. (rather large Sango noticed) a chair, and a heap of scrolls, music sheets, tapes, C.D's and clothing. She could tell right away he was not exactly organized. "Your rooms there. If you want to use the washroom feel free." He told her. Sango shook her head.  
  
"I'm tired." She said, before walking towards the door. "I'll shower in the morning." She muttered, the minute her head hit the pillow of the smaller bed she was using, she was out like a light.  
  
~`~  
  
Miroku himself had decided to take a shower. Turning on the hot water, he allowed his clothes to fall to the ground as he studied himself in the vanity mirror above the sink. Before he finally sighed, leaning his forehead against the reflective glass as he groaned. "What in gods name am I supposed to do?" He whispered, before looking back up.  
  
The water had been so warm against the skin. Relaxing his muscles as he leaned against the back of the shower. Sinking down he pulled the lever; putting in a plug he allowed the bathtub to fill up, until he was sitting in his waste of the perfectly warm water. He soaked there for what seemed to be hours. Pondering, thinking. Planning.  
  
When he finally pulled himself out, his fingers were shriveled. His hair, which he had let down earlier, was hanging down to his shoulders, as he brushed it back. Pulling on white shorts over his boxers. He left it at that, throwing a towel over his shoulders. Planning on drying off later.  
  
Water was still dripping from his well-muscled chest when he opened the door quietly. Shivering as the un-humidified air brushed against his skin. He grinned to himself for no apparent reason. Before turning, entering the room Sango was sleeping in.  
  
He gazed at her, a smile playing across his lips. She was so beautiful. Her hair was sprawled over the pillow. She hadn't even bothered getting under the blankets. Her shoes were still on, along with her ratty jacket.  
  
Sighing, Miroku eased himself onto the bed beside her, carefully removing her shoes and placing them on the ground at the foot of the bed. He scowled a little. The soles were held on with glue.  
  
He couldn't help himself, running his hand up her leg she moaned a little in her sleep. Goose pimples appearing on her flesh. Miroku resisted the urge to kiss her, to take her right there in her sleep before she could react.  
  
Sighing, he lifted her into his arms, she moaned again. And he feared she would wake up. But she didn't. She must have been really tired.  
  
Lifting the jacket from her body, he threw it into a corner as well, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he savored the moment. Before pulling the blankets back, he laid her back down; gently he pulled the covers back over. She moaned again, before turning over in her sleep. Cuddling down deeper into the bed's warmth.  
  
Miroku stood up rather abruptly. Leaving the room while he still had his control. It was the only thing he could do to stop himself from getting into bed with her.  
  
~`~  
  
Sango's eyes opened. As she found herself staring up at a strange ceiling. Lying in a strange bed. Had it all been a dream? That terrible night. With...the perhaps not so terrible young man?  
  
She rolled over under the warm blankets. And knew herself that it had been no dream. She was actually in 'Miroku's' house. In his suite. She remembered non-to-gently.  
  
Standing up, she checked the clock. 9 in the morning. She had a late shift tonight. It started at 2 in the afternoon. Which gave her some time actually. Perhaps she could speak to Miroku about what they should do now that they had gotten this far. Perhaps he would be kind enough to board them until she could get enough money to find a decent place to stay. Perhaps.  
  
Exciting the room. She found herself staring at him. He was sprawled out in the large bed. Sango noticed that he only had shorts on. Making him rather appealing to her really. His chest muscles were something to be desired. She caught herself thinking such things. And blushed furiously.  
  
His hair, she noticed, had been let down. She frowned slightly. Obviously he wasn't planning on getting up for a while. As he rolled over onto his stomach, mumbling something in his sleep. Something that sounded suspiciously like 'More women please.'  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Pervert."  
  
Looking to the bathroom, she decided to answer nature's call. But after she was finished. She looked longingly at the shower. Peeking out on the sleeping Miroku. She shrugged. Might as well clean up a little.  
  
It wasn't long before she as relaxing quite substantially, leaning back into the warm water of the bathtub. Lifting up her legs, she draped them over the side of the bathtub as she sought out some Shampoo. Finding it, she quickly worked her hair into a lather, ducking down, as she stayed underwater as long as her lungs would allow. She finally came up, smiling to herself as she worked conditioner into her hair next.  
  
She spent the next half hour soaking in the tub. Until she realized that she should have been out quite some time ago. Standing up, she pulled the plug, letting the water drip from her as she stood in the emptying bathtub for a moment or two.  
  
Snatching a dark blue towel from the rack, she wrapped it around herself, looking at her clothes she pondered for only a moment, before she tucked them under her arm. Carefully, she opened the door, peeking out.  
  
Miroku was up. In a bucket chair he sat, reading a book with a rather bored look on his face. He looked up, smiling at Sango, who realized quite quickly that she was only wearing a towel. He must have loved it.  
  
In fact, he was, he lapped up her appearance, her long ivory legs running up to the base of the towel which rode her thighs quite high up. The curve of her hips still visible under the towel as Miroku set his book down, standing up. The gentle slope of her breast, which disappeared under the towel, and her long satin hair, which fell down her back and shoulders. Her face was turning redder by the moment as he studied her appearance.  
  
"Sango." The young houshi whispered, before she knew it, he was right next to her, reaching behind her he leaned against the wall, she was caught between him and the wall.  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes as she followed where his gaze was tracing, from her chest to her face, she noticed how those violet orbs lingered on her lips and nose, before coming up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Sango." Miroku finally stated, his voice was a little husky as he reached a hand up, stroking some of her wet hair.  
  
Sango instantly wished that she had dressed before she had come out. For some reason, she felt threatened. (I wonder why....hm?)  
  
He removed any distance between them, as she felt his body softly pressed against hers. His warmth instantly leaking through, making her force a moan down her throat. She was suddenly reminded of their encounter at the restaurant. She once again was battling between the urge to hit him, and to melt into his grasp.  
  
His grasp defenatly turned into one as his hands dropped to her hips, making her gasp out as she felt his lips on her bare shoulder. She instantly pulled away form him. "Miroku—"she hissed as he turned to face her again, his eyes longing for her as his fingers grasped around her wrist which he still held, pulling her back into him.  
  
"Yes Sango?" He answered.  
  
"Please Miroku..." She begged. Screaming inside IDon't! /I  
  
"I aim to Sango." He whispered into her ear, before she felt his lips on her lobe, gently prodding it with his tongue. She gasped out again, trying to scoot away from him, but his grip only tightened. Her mouth moved, as she tried to speak. Only a squeak coming out as he moved his kisses from her ear, to her neck.  
  
Feelings that she hadn't felt before plummeted through her body. How she longed to surrender to him. To let him continue to make her feel so good.  
  
She felt his hands drop from her hips to the part of her thighs that were not covered by the towel. He ran his hands up and down them, Sango couldn't take it any longer, a small moan emitted from her vocals as she felt his fingers rubbing the inside of her legs.  
  
Miroku smiled only a little as he bobbed his head up for a moment, brushing his lips by her ear again as he whispered. "Does that feel good?" He asked, a simple question. Sango could only blush seriously in answer, a small squeak coming from her; she could form no coherent thought.  
  
She felt his lips again, traveling from her neck, down to her chest, as he began to nuzzle into the soft material of the bath towel. Her breath caught as she felt his lips on the top of her breast. The towel slipping down a little with Miroku's guidance.  
  
He ran his tongue over the top of her curves, while one hand remained by her lower areas, the other carefully moved up, to cup her breast. Softly kneading through the towel with his hand. She shivered, and he could feel the little peak of her chest strain against the cloth. He grinned, before carefully lowering his lips to kiss it, nibbling through the towel. Sango gasped, what did he think he was doing? She lifted her hand, trying to hit him away, but he simply turned his body to her side, so she only hit his back. Not much damage was done, at least, not enough to stop him.  
  
Her entire body was beginning to quiver because of his touch, his fingers ran further up her leg, carefully finding the sensitive spot on her body he whispered something into her ear, which she couldn't understand, or even make out.  
  
She jerked though when she felt his fingers brush the junction between her legs. The movement had been so gentle, so hesitant. She wanted so badly to give herself to him. She closed her eyes for a moment, as he withdrew, only to continue his motions on her upper leg.  
  
Sango finally seemed to form one thought. The only two words that she could think of, she forced them out of her body.  
  
"Leave me!" She chocked out. Pushing him away, she fought every instinct in her body, falling backwards a little as he released her quickly, she clung to the towel which was opening, begging it to stay properly on so that he wouldn't catch the glimpses that she knew he wanted so badly. With that prayer, it did.  
  
Miroku backed away, somewhat stunned at what he had done. And what seemed to be a flush appeared on his features. "Sango.... I'm. ...Sorry." he finally rasped out, running his fingers nervously through his still loose hair. "Erm...."  
  
Sango realized how awkward he must have felt, the same feeling washing over her as she straightened to her feet. Quickly darting closer to her door. Miroku fought the instincts to chase her in.  
  
"I'll...leave you to dress.... I'll.... see about breakfast." The houshi finally stuttered, Sango nodded, gulping slightly as he quickly darted from the room.  
  
She rolled around the doorframe; closing the door she firmly locked it, before turning and resting her bare back against it. She slowly sank to the ground.  
  
IWhat in the hell was that? /I 


	5. Messanger Boys and Popsicles

Chapter 5 –Messenger Boys and Popsicles-  
  
"What's wrong Miroku?" Hatchi asked as the young houshi came down the steps. His body was slightly tense, almoust shaking. And personally, Hatchi thought him to look a little stunned.  
  
He took a small sniff of the air, and smelt the houshi's arousal. He rolled his eyes. "You didn't..." He muttered.  
  
Miroku looked down. Before shaking his head, stumbling forward the young houshi collapsed into one of the easy chairs in the living room set to the side.  
  
"Your right. I didn't," He muttered. Hatchi raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to?" He questioned, Miroku sighed, and putting his head into his hands he sighed. "Yes." He whispered, before leaning back, staring at the ceiling. "I could of. She didn't want it. So I didn't." He whispered; his voice was weak. Hatchi frowned.  
  
"Do you want something to eat? I think Emma's in the kitchen." Hatchi said. Miroku looked to him for a moment. "Could you talk to her?" He asked, his voice was pleading, as were his eyes. Hatchi bowed his head. "About what houshi-sama?" He asked. Miroku frowned again, groaning.  
  
"She probably hates me now." He muttered. All kinds of thoughts running through his mind. IWhy am I so worried? /I He wondered as he sobered.  
  
Kohaku appeared from the kitchen, a muffing in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other. He was grinning widely, which made Miroku smile. Hatchi stood up, "I guess I'll go talk to her for you." Hatchi whispered. Miroku nodded gratefully. "Thank you Hatchimon." Miroku whispered faintly.  
  
Kohaku looked from one to the other, rather confused. Shrugging, he took another bite out of his muffin.  
  
~`~  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango turned, hearing a faint knock on her door. She was thankful to god that it wasn't Miroku's. She was happy to let the oversized Raccoon in. Although she didn't know why he would want to talk to her.  
  
He took a few minutes to make sure that she was well settled. He had brought up a couple muffins and some orange juice for both of them. She accepted them gratefully. Watching as Hatchi sought out the right words.  
  
"Are you okay?" He finally asked. Sango blinked a few times, slightly confused, until she realized what he was talking about. "Yes Hatchimon. I'm sure I'm fine." She whispered, before looking at her hand, it had already begun to shake again. Just remembering the experience.  
  
"Is...he always..." She trailed off...not knowing how to phrase her question.  
  
"A horny perverted bastard?" Hatchimon suggested. Sango smiled weakly, nodding her agreement.  
  
"Yes." Hatchi answered simply, before taking another bite of his muffin. Sango paused, looking at Hatchimon curiously.  
  
"He's not bad when you get to know him. And establish some personal rules and boundaries. He figures out when he's not wanted. It just takes a while..." Hatchi explained slowly as he raised the glass of orange juice to his lips. Sango doing the same.  
  
"He wouldn't...force...anyone or anything.... would he?" She asked, a little fearful at what the answer might be.  
  
"No..." Hatchi answered quickly. "He would never do that." He informed. Sango relaxed, obviously relieved. "He might seduce you though. Be careful." He warned.  
  
Sango frowned, "Seduce?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Hatchi nodded. "Seduced. He would talk you into it, make you want him, and what he could bring you." Sango slouched a little, not sure if she wanted to go through all of this. "But trust me Sango. If he would work hard enough to do that. He would want you quite thoroughly." He reasoned. "Then it would be worth it." He finished.  
  
Sango nodded, although she doubted she would ever have to worry. Nobody would want her, that way. Never.  
  
"He's a good guy Sango. You should give him a chance to warm up to you." Hatchi told her softly. Sango looked up.  
  
"I think he's Iwarmed up/I already." She muttered darkly. Hatchi couldn't help but smirk. Sango glared. "It's not funny. It scared me." She confided, staring at the muffin in her hand. Almoust ashamed of it.  
  
"Was he that bad?" Hatchi asked, a little worried, had Miroku been a complete bastard?  
  
"Well.... Not really. I just...I haven't been touched like that before." She muttered, standing up quite abruptly at the revelation. Hatchi raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't..."  
  
Sango shook her head no. Hatchi nodded understandably. "You don't have to worry Sango." He whispered. "He's gentle. He wouldn't ever hurt you if he ever decided to take you."  
  
Sango's eyes widened, as she whirled around. "He wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed. Hatchi smiled. "Your right." He agreed. Although Sango could tell that he didn't mean it.  
  
"I just.... I don't want to be near him if he's going to be like that." She whispered, setting down her orange juice. Although she stayed standing.  
  
Hatchi shook his head. "I'll tell him to back off. He's really a great guy, you'd get to like him if you spend some time with him." Sango sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Don't tell him...that we.... talked?" She asked; Hatchi shook his head.  
  
"He was the one who sent me. He wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hate him, that you'd give him another chance. And that he hadn't hurt you." He told her slowly. Standing up himself as he popped the rest of the muffin into his mouth.  
  
Sango nodded slowly, slightly amazed. He actually cared. Didn't he? Yet she shook her head. It didn't matter. He wasn't safe to be around. The sooner that she and Kohaku could get away from this place the better.  
  
"Yes. Thank you very much Hatchimon." She thanked before turning to walk back to her room. Hatchi stood in the middle of Miroku's area, standing before the bed as he frowned. How complicated this was getting for the poor transformer. With a shrug, he popped through the door and trotted down the stairs.  
  
~`~  
  
Miroku looked up from his current distraction as Hatchimon entered the room. The transformer kept quiet, as he sat down in front of Miroku.  
  
Currently, the houshi was examining Kohaku's arm. Carefully dabbing it with rubbing alcohol, before wrapping it up in bandages. "Well theirs one tough little fellow." Miroku said with a grin as he dabbed another one of the cuts with the alcohol. Kohaku winced a little as the cut fizzed a little. But said nothing. Like Miroku said, he was a tough kid.  
  
Kohaku grinned when the pain let up, and Miroku finished by pressing on the bandage. Kohaku grinned even wider when Miroku smiled. Almoust like he was happy when Miroku was happy with him. At least someone from that family liked the houshi.  
  
"Now...I bet that if you ask really nicely, Emma will let you raid the freezers, I'm pretty sure that I've stocked some Popsicles in there." Miroku hinted. Kohaku grinned, bouncing off into the kitchen.  
  
Miroku smiled after him, before he leaned forward in his chair. "What did she say?" He asked; Hatchi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do I need to be some sort of messenger boy or something?" He accused, narrowing his eyes. Miroku nodded. 'Yes."  
  
Hatchi sighed, shaking his head at the houshi. There were times when he just couldn't take a joke. "To tell the truth, I think she's scared of you." Hatchi told Miroku. "She kept on asking if you would force her into doing something, or take advantage of her or something." Hatchi sighed, scratching behind an ear awkwardly.  
  
Miroku cursed, leaning back. "Fuck...that's just what I needed." He growled  
  
Hatchi frowned. "It might help if you would let her gain a little more confidence in your control." He suggested. Miroku shrugged. "I was thinking of taking her shopping. She needs to get some new clothes. Her current ones aren't in the best repair." He commented dryly. Hatchi grinned.  
  
"Exactly, be the nice guy. Then she won't be afraid of you. Make sure that you apologize to her to. And calm her down a little yourself." He suggested.  
  
Miroku grinned, Hatchi glared, Miroku slumped. "I get the point." He muttered darkly.  
  
Hatchi nodded. "Good." He said evenly as Kohaku came back in he crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat. Miroku nodded, grinning as Kohaku produced three Popsicles. One for each of them. "What color do you want Miroku?" He asked with a grin, he put a blue one in his mouth, displaying an orange and a grape on. Miroku grinned, accepting the orange. "Thank you Kohaku!" He said brightly, before slipping it into his mouth. Hatchi accepted the grape one from the young boy. Sucking on it happily.  
  
Miroku shook his head, sometimes Hatchi could be rather childish for his age.  
  
"So...tell me about your sister Kohaku. She works a lot doesn't she?" Miroku asked as Kohaku jumped up onto the arm of his chair. Sitting there as he licked his ice pop. Nodding solemnly. "Ya. She tries to earn money for us. She works every day." He sighed. "And she's always tired when she gets home. So we don't get to talk very often." He said sadly. Miroku nodded. "That's to bad." He frowned. Kohaku nodded.  
  
"I think I'll fix that." Miroku said with a grin. "I think I need to fix a lot of things." He said stretching a little. "What do you think your sister would like?" Miroku asked, Kohaku grinned.  
  
"She told me some of her secrets." He confided with a whisper. Miroku grinned. "Really?"  
  
Kohaku nodded, "And she told me what she would love to get some day." He whispered. "What?" Miroku and Hatchi asked simultaneously, both leaning forward to hear. Kohaku snickered. "She said she wanted to get a good husband, and a new pair of shoes." He laughed before standing up, taking another lick on his ice-lolly. His tongue was turning blue.  
  
Miroku grinned brightly. "I think I could get one of those things...Perhaps both if we go shopping today." Hatchi realized what the houshi meant, rolling his eyes again. "At the rate you're going. Don't count on it."  
  
They all laughed, Kohaku didn't' know what about really, but it was fun to laugh with them, he hardly got to before.  
  
~`~  
  
Sango came downstairs to hear laughter. She had cast about her room, trying to find her shoes, she hadn't found them anywhere. So she was wearing sock feet. Worn out jeans and an old t-shirt.  
  
When she approached the bottom of the steps she peeked into the living room. Seeing Hatchi and Miroku laughing like mad, Kohaku giggling beside them. All of them with Popsicles and big silly grins.  
  
Sango couldn't help but smile, her brother was happy. It was rare that he had been lately. She took a small glance at Miroku, shivering a little, although he didn't seem near as threatening with everyone around. In fact, she almost wanted to sit on his lap and laugh with them. She frowned. Why was she always thinking that way around him? It was beginning to freak her out, to tell the truth.  
  
She grinned, before heading of towards the kitchen, where's he could hear the clanking of dishes. Deciding to get something a little more substantial then the muffin, which Hatchi had brought.  
  
She didn't notice the violet orbs that watched her.  
  
Quickly Miroku excused himself, standing up, he headed off towards the kitchens as well.  
  
It was time for him to make up to Sango. And reestablish some trust.  
  
Besides. He had things to talk about. 


	6. Recon Mission: Rescue Strawberry

Chapter 6 –Recon Mission: Rescue Strawberry-  
  
When Miroku peered around the corner of the kitchen door he smiled. Emma was standing at the sink, finishing up the rest of the pots and pans, while Sango was putting the cutlery and cups into the dishwasher. He grinned a little as he watched her. When they were both done, Emma offered Sango a drink. Sango declined rather graciously.  
  
'Good old Emma.' Miroku thought with a smile. The woman was a real treasure really. She had treated Miroku like a son the whole time she had been in the house. Her personality was brilliant, Miroku would have tried to take her on more then one occasion, if it hadn't been for the fact that she as older then fifty.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, he smirked as Sango straightened tensely, quickly becoming interested in a little piece of dirt under her fingernails. Miroku only sighed, stepping past her as he threw his popsicle wrapper away.  
  
"Thank you very much Emma, even though it was your day off..." The houshi said with a grin. The old woman shook her head.  
  
"Had nothing better to do. Figured I could help you out dear." She said with a good-hearted smile. Miroku grinned in return as she tucked him under her arm, bustling from one end to the kitchen to the other as she pulled open a cupboard, showing him it's contents. "Me and Kaede made some cookies, I figured seeing as your having some guest over, you could I share /I them." She said. Miroku grinned, quickly snatching one away as he stuffed it into his mouth. "Fank you." He said though a full mouth.  
  
Emma grinned before collecting her purse. It wasn't long before Miroku and Sango were left alone in the kitchen. Sango obviously wasn't to pleased. But said nothing. Not wanting to be rude to her rather gracious host.  
  
Miroku smiled warmly at her, although she wouldn't meet his gaze. The houshi only sighed before turning to the refrigerator. "You want something to drink Sango?" He asked, digging into its contents. Sango looked up when she was addressed, blinking a few times. "Erm...Yes please." She said quietly. Miroku pulled himself up, holding a carton of apple juice, and a carton of orange juice. "Which flavor?" He asked. Sango smiled, "Apple thank you."  
  
Miroku smiled, putting the orange away as he pulled a glass from the cupboards. Knocking the door of the fridge closed with his foot.  
  
"Here you are." He said cheerfully as he passed Sango the apple juice. She took it. Quite well aware when her fingers brushed his on the glass. He only continued to smile as he turned to poke through the fridge again.  
  
Sango took a small drink. I He sure as hell is happy. /I she thought darkly, but then she realized something. I Perhaps he just wants me to forget about it. /I she concluded, shaking her head to herself. How could she?  
  
Miroku finally pulled up again, holding a carton of strawberries and a can of arousal whip cream. He grinned as he sat on the stool beside Sango. Placing the strawberries in between them. "Want one?" He asked before popping one into his mouth.  
  
Sango smiled weakly, before taking one herself. She watched with a small smirk as he leaned his head back, filling it with the whip cream mousse, before dropping in a strawberry to top it all of. He grinned as he closed his mouth over the dessert. Sango couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
He shrugged, offering the can to her as well. Sango grinned, taking it she lifted a strawberry in front of her, as she put a little bit of whip cream mousse on top of it as well. Before popping it into her mouth.  
  
Miroku watched her with a smile. "When's your first shift?" He finally asked, after a silence had prolonged a little.  
  
Sango looked to him for a moment, before taking another strawberry from the small carton, as he did the same. "Two o'clock." She answered simply.  
  
"That leaves us some time then." He said. Sango looked at him curiously. "What?"  
  
Miroku looked at her for a moment. She really didn't trust him did she? She had tensed up the moment he had taken a seat beside her, and still hadn't bothered to relax. He wanted to taker her up in his arms, and I make /I her. But he doubted she would appreciate it.  
  
"I was thinking that we could go shopping." He filled in. Sango raised her eyebrows. "Men...shopping?" she asked with a small smirk, as she popped the strawberry into her mouth.  
  
Miroku snickered, "I know it may sound crazy, but yes. You need some new shoes." He told her. She shook her head. "They're fine...you needn't bother." She told him, a little ruffled that he had been thinking over the state of their wardrobe.  
  
"They're glued together." Miroku commented dryly. Sango glared. "It doesn't matter. They work." She hissed.  
  
Miroku shook his head, just as stubborn as her. "I really don't care. I think you should get some new shoes. And new pants, and new shirts. You're a beautiful woman, I would love to see you in clothing that is in good shape." He finished. Sango's cheeks flushed a little. "Oh I bet you would," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Miroku raised his head as he ate another strawberry. "What was that?" He asked, She shook her head. "Nothing." She said quickly, before taking a sip of her juice.  
  
Miroku sighed, she had edged away from her, he noticed. Their talk wasn't having the effect he wanted it to. "Sango..." He sighed, turning away as he squirted a little more whip cream into his mouth.  
  
She looked to him, a little curiously. "I never said I wouldn't go..." She said quietly, bowing her head a little in defeat. "I think Kohaku should come first though." She said, her voice gaining a little strength.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Hatchi was planning a day out for him. Arcade, mall, a bunch of stuff." He grinned. "Your brother will enjoy himself today. I want you to too." He added quietly, looking to her. She sighed.  
  
I How could I ever have a good time with him? /I she wondered with a sigh.  
  
"I guess." She sighed. Before smiling as the whip cream can all of a sudden squirted into his face. A rather big glob on the tip of his nose. He licked it off of his lips as she laughed. Grinning a little himself. "You think that's funny eh?" He asked with a grin. She nodded, making him laugh to.  
  
He smiled; grabbing her hand he squirted the can into her partly open mouth.  
  
The sudden contact made her jolt out of her fun, although she relaxed a little when he carried on. Gulping it down, but he was squirting it faster then she could swallow, she turned her mouth away as she swallowed, getting it on her cheek as well. Miroku grinned. "I guess we match now..." he commented as he used a strawberry to collect a little of the mousse from her cheek, popping it into his mouth.  
  
Sango giggled, something she had probably never done before. Copying his movements with her own strawberry and the cream on his nose, eating that strawberry next. He moved a little closer to her as he took another from the carton. It seemed that there were very few left.  
  
Sango tensed though, once again as he came close enough that their shoulders brushed momentarily, until she jerked away a little.  
  
Miroku frowned. "Why do you do that?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him, "Do...What?" she asked, a little uneasily. He quickly stepped closer to her, his arm knocking into her side a little gently. She pulled away sharply, coming off the stool that she had been sitting. Standing up.  
  
"That."  
  
Sango shifted uneasily, as he once again took away the distance between them. She could smell his cologne. While she wanted once again to nuzzle into his neck and smell it more and more. He reached back, pulling out a strawberry as he chewed off the tip.  
  
"Because..." she whispered. "I...I don't like you.... touching...me..." she finally muttered, blushing furiously as she turned away a little.  
  
Miroku stiffened a little. Looking at her sadly, he softly let his hand touch her shoulder, the muscle clenched under his fingers, and he frowned but continued until they relaxed ever so slightly. "I'm so sorry Sango." He finally whispered, "I was a...complete jerk." He whispered. "I...you..." he muttered, "You were so...beautiful." He whispered, "You still are." He finally whispered.  
  
Sango's eyes widened a little, pulling away from his grasp once again she turned, "Don't speak such stupidity." She finally muttered, turning away yet again.  
  
He frowned, "That your beautiful?" She nodded.  
  
He shook his head, coming up behind her, he grabbed one of the last strawberries, putting his arm around her, and he brought it to her mouth. Ignoring her as she tensed yet again. Although very slowly, she accepted the strawberry he put slowly and carefully into her mouth. Before she tensed again, her stomach jolting as he slid an arm about her waste.  
  
"But you are. Your perfect." He whispered, before rocking to the side, pulling her away from the counter a little, turning her so that she was looking at herself in a full-length mirror beside the door. One she hadn't noticed before.  
  
She studied their appearance. She noticed the slight flush that had crept upon her cheeks. His eyes were strictly on her. Beautiful dark blue orbs. His hair was up now. He must have put it after the suite incident. And yet, he still looked as lovely to her as ever, although she would never admit it.  
  
She was pressed flush up against him, his arm around her stomach his bare arm going under her shirt just a little, brushing against the bare skin of her stomach.  
  
The muscled clenched, not out because of the contact aversion, but because it tickled a little. She arched back a little, pressing herself into him more. Her eyes widening just a little as she felt something hard poke against her leg, until Miroku changed his position a little, shifting his weight to the other side.  
  
He seemed to ignore his quickly acquired hardness though. Taking a strand of her hair that fell over her shoulder, he lifted it to his mouth, gently kissing the tip. Sango closed her eyes for a moment, until she opened them again. Looking at the reflection hesitantly. He was turning her hair over in his mouth for a moment, before allowing it to drop to her back, kissing the side of her head. She gasped out again. Gulping a little.  
  
"Don't you feel beautiful?" He asked her, letting his hand drop to her side again. She stiffened again, as it dragged up the outside of her leg. Telling herself not to react. "Miroku..." she whispered, a small warning as his hand ran over her hip. He hesitated for a moment, only tutting ever so quietly into her ear. His hand trailed across her hip, once again to her lower abdomen to her stomach once again.  
  
The feelings he was triggering!  
  
Beneath her, in the center of her body, she suddenly felt something pulse. Her eyes widening a little. Miroku seemed to have noticed it to. Just a small tremor shaking through her body. He grinned. "It feels good doesn't it?" He whispered. Sango couldn't help but nod. Leaning her head back as she allowed herself to melt into his warmth.  
  
"I worship you," he whispered, before placing a tender kiss on her neck, arching his neck as far as he could, kissing her collarbone.  
  
She tensed yet again as he turned her into him. He gently lowered himself to his knees, as he kissed her bare knee, where the jean had finally worn out and ripped, She tensed again. Hissing as she lifted her leg a little, bending the knee. Miroku grinned, before following it up, kissing it again. She looked down at him, one of his hands reaching up to take hers as he let his other one turn to the innards of one of her legs. Rubbing up and down. She straightened, stiffened, did everything as she jerked upwards. Miroku!" She finally hissed. Baking away a little, although she didn't let go of his hand.  
  
She noticed their reflection yet again. A light sweat had broken out on her forehead. He was kneeling before her, carefully; he pulled her down to his level, kissing her neck before she straightened. He stood up with her.  
  
"Now. Do you feel beautiful?" He asked her again. She looked at herself in the mirror. There was only one answer to how he could make her feel. 'Yes." She whispered.  
  
He grinned, before brushing past her, to sit upon the counter again. She only sighed as she followed, taking her place on the stool in front of him. Inwardly, she thanked him. He hadn't done anything that she herself did not allow. And he had stopped before she would have done anything to stop him. For that, she thanked him.  
  
Both of their gazes fell the one strawberry left. Miroku's mouth cracked into a small smile, as his hand darted for it. But Sango was not slow. Her hand whipped out as she knocked his away grabbing the strawberry. "Ha!" She laughed as she popped it into her mouth.  
  
Miroku grinned, although he tried to keep a straight face. "That was mine," he growled, She grinned "Come and get it!" she taunted, opening her mouth to reveal the strawberry, before closing it. She never really thought that he would take the statement seriously.  
  
He grinned, "Okay then." Before he pounced. Lifting off the counter in a second she felt his weight on her as he lowered himself onto her lap. She tensed, as he thought she would, before his hand snaked out, tickling her already hypersensitive stomach.  
  
He grinned as she shrieked out opening her mouth as she gasped for breath, the tickles winding her more then any hit to the stomach ever would.  
  
Miroku took that as his cue as he leaned over her, in a split second he had lowered his mouth to hers, in one swift movement, his tongue darted into her mouth, sweeping out the strawberry as their lips met. He only held it long enough to rescue the strawberry, before he was off her lap, standing up, chewing the strawberry.  
  
"Got It." He said smugly.  
  
Sango's mouth opened, and then closed as she tried to think of something to say. His warmth was still lingering with her as she raised a hand to her lips. He had...sort of...kissed her. She felt her lips tingling anyways; it had been real. She grinned, to cover up her shock. "Well I guess you did!" she said brightly, before lifting her apple juice, draining the last of it.  
  
Miroku only grinned. He knew damn well how he had affected her. "Come one my little strawberry thief." He said with a grin, and a glance to the clock. "We've only got four hours till you work, and I hear women take a long time to shop!' He grinned as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the counter before she could protest, heading toward the entrance hall.  
  
She only could smile at his touch, as she watched his back as she was dragged after him. Realizing something. She could actually enjoy his company. 


	7. Switched Feelings and Changed Plans

Chapter 7 –Switched Feelings and Spoiled Plans-  
  
Sango was laughing the whole way as he pulled her to the door. He quickly slid his feet into the nearest set of Nike shoes, and then he realized something. Later the night before, he had thrown her shoes out. "I couldn't find my shoes this morning." She informed him with a raised eyebrow. Miroku tried to give off his best innocent look. "Really...how... odd..." he said with a grin.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, pushing him playfully. "Yes...Rather." She giggled. Miroku grinned. "You could wear a set off mine." He told her with a grin, "Seeing as we seem to have a mysterious shoe sniper on the loose here."  
  
Kicking open a little cubby, he dug through some shoes. "In fact, Hatchi might just have a pair from one of his little kitty capers. What size do you take?" He asked her, Sango thought for a moment, "Erm...Size eight." She told him. Miroku frowned for a moment. "I've got a size nine. Think they'll do?" He asked as he pulled out another set of shoes. She shrugged. "I'm not picky." She said with a grin. Accepting the shoes from him.  
  
She took her time lacing them up; she was quite amazed at how a good pair of shoes felt when they weren't being glued together. She grinned up at Miroku as he waited, pulling out a leather jacket to wear he tossed on to her. "It's a little chilly out today." He said to her when she stood up looking at it.  
  
She nodded, putting it on carefully. It was a few sizes to big, but she didn't mind. Smelling the collar for a moment she grinned. It smelt exactly of Miroku's cologne. As he opened the door, and walked out, she followed, secretly burying her nose into the collar over and over taking in the gorgeous smell.  
  
~`~  
  
Miroku grinned once they had entered the mall. Sango at his side. Somewhere between the walk from the S.U.V. to the doors he had managed to slip his arm around her waste, so that when they walked into past the automatic sliding doors that they were arm in arm.  
  
Sango was somewhat intoxicated by the smell of his cologne. She didn't know what in the hell it was. But it smelt so goddamn good. She stood up on tiptoe when she walked, just so that she could get a whiff of it.  
  
He grinned as they continued to walk towards the clothing section. He wasn't stupid so as to miss what she was doing. With a small smirk, he purposely swayed his hips into her. Sango squeaked in surprise, reaching out to steady herself as her balance was nearly thrown off. He grinned as she pulled around his neck.  
  
It was only a second; she stared at him for a moment, all the thoughts that she had brushed off about him coming back to her, as he held her against him. A smile playing across his face. Her gaze fell to his neck, smiling he leaned it to the side, ever so little of a tilt, suggesting what he wanted. She was on it in a second. With one, short, ever so tentative kiss.  
  
He was grinning from ear to ear. Such a change had overcome her. He smirked inwardly.  
  
Just as he would have thought. He was rubbing off on her. Perfect.  
  
He turned his neck to nuzzle into her neck in return. Kissing it as he ran it up to her ear, kissing it gently.  
  
He growled a little when she tensed to his touch as he pushed her into the hall turning off into the washrooms, taking hold of her neck with his teeth she gasped out in pain. Feeling somewhat weak as he pushed her against the wall away from the bustle of the crowd. If anybody seen that was that unfortunate soul's problem. Not theirs.  
  
She moaned, and Miroku, realized with a grimace that he was hurting her. He released the grip of his teeth, easing his tongue over it, soothing the pain. Sango had begun to wonder how he was doing it. Because she felt like she was floating.  
  
She moaned again, the small vibrations under his lip making Miroku jerk in anticipation. He was getting quite hard quite fast, and as he leaned into her, Sango could, for the second time that day, feel him pressed up against her quite clearly. She moaned out again when he felt his fingers along the sides of her jeans, reaching up the middle of her legs he grunted against her, allowing his lips to slide down to her chest, Nuzzling into the material to uncover as much as he could without ripping the t-shirt in two.  
  
Sango had once again tensed; he was so fucking dominating all of a sudden. Her legs were giving out underneath her, and the moment that his fingers skimmed over the jean between her legs she gasped, jerking against his touch. Miroku moaned into her chest, backing her harder against the wall. Sango was literally a sandwich between him and the hard surface of the hallway's wall.  
  
She could feel herself coming. Something that she had never once felt before in all her days. She arched her back, pushing into him; he jerked his head upwards as he felt the gentle press of her bosom against his chest. He moaned out in pleasure. She lifted her head up, setting it on his shoulder as he nuzzled his face into her neck yet again.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she heard a camera clicking, Miroku himself had paused in his works. Currently undoing the button of her jean, and easing open her fly. She hesitantly peeked over his shoulder. Two people were taking pictures. She heard whispers. "Its Miroku!" a girl squealed as she exited out of the bathroom, seeing Miroku and Sango in the corner. Miroku released Sango's neck, which he had been drooling on yet again, lifting his head up he looked over his own shoulder, licking off his lips.  
  
"The press." He hissed angrily. Before Sango could feel his hands on her yet again, although he was quite quickly doing up her pants. Another group of squealing girls came bursting out of the bathroom. All having heard that Miroku was making love to someone just out of the door.  
  
A few other cameras were flashing now; some of them had the local news stations crest engraved on them. When Miroku released Sango she was blushing heavily, fully dressed once again as Miroku pulled her jacket back around her, "Stay close and don't tell anybody anything." He hissed into her ear, He half walked her, half dragged her out of the hallway, ignoring the squeals, the attempts at diving bombing him with bodies. He only wanted to get Sango out of there. This wasn't what she needed.  
  
When a reporter, a rather pushy looking woman stepped in front of them, demanding all sorts of questions. When 'Sasha' was brought up Miroku glared. Hugging Sango closer to himself. "She quit." Was all he said to the reporter, before pushing himself through her.  
  
"I'll get a fitter to come over. I'm sorry Sango." He sighed when they had gotten out of the crowd; a few security guards had taken over, to hold back the crowd that was trying to get them.  
  
Sango frowned as he released he so that she could get into the truck. Lifting herself into the S.U.V after Miroku unlocked it she looked out the window, as he wasted no time getting out of the parking lot and onto the road. She realized something; they weren't headed back to the house. When he drove up into an old dead end alleyway, she tensed up yet again. He was planning on continuing wasn't he?  
  
Miroku looked at her for a moment, weighing his opportunities, and his chances. She was obviously tense. He reached over, gently stroking the hair that fell to the sides of her face. "I'm sorry Sango." He whispered. Her eyes closed, her eyes glistening. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to force back tears.  
  
Miroku only took one second to pull her onto his lap, gently stroking her hair as he rocked her back and forth, hushing her silently as she cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry Sango." He whispered. Inside he cursed himself.  
  
She had shown one little sign of affection, it was probably just impulse anyways, and he had been trying to take her, right then and there in the mall, with a bunch of reporters and gawking people. He may have been used to it, but he knew Sango hadn't been.  
  
"It's okay Sango." He whispered. "I'll make it better." He whispered.  
  
Sango nodded into his chest, feeling the warmth there as he put his arms around her, holding her close. She wanted to stay like that for years. And his words only made her happier. Her tears faded, as she smiled into his chest. "I'm glad." She whispered.  
  
~`~  
  
He hadn't done anything except hold her for the longest time. When she had calmed down perfectly, he had carefully backed out of the alley, and back onto the road. He pulled into the parking lot in blossoms at 1:50 "I told you I'd get you to work on time." Miroku said with a smile. She grinned looking at him. She didn't know if she should...thank him...or what. "Um...Thanks." She whispered, he only grinned, reaching over; he took her hand, and gently kissed her tendon on her forehead.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, until Sango suddenly got tense again. His hand had begun to wander. She had developed a slight aversion to them, no matter how many times he touched her; she still tensed up because of it.  
  
"I've got to go now houshi-sama." She whispered before getting out of the truck.  
  
Miroku leaned back in the drivers seat, watching her leave. Mmmm...She liked him now. He could tell. The thought that he had won her over made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He grinned, before turning the truck out of the approach and back down the road.  
  
It was all worth it.  
  
~`~  
  
"Hey Hatchi!" Sango called out when she seen him enter the room. Hatchi grinned waving back. Following the disguised transformer came Kohaku who was running past him to jump into Sango's arms. Sango grinned as she hugged her little brother. "Hey Kohaku!" she grinned. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
Kohaku grinned and nodded. "Ya...Me and Hatchi went to the arcade, and we blew a bunch of quarters!" He grinned happily. "And then we went shopping, and I got a bunch of new clothes!" He said bouncing up and down excitedly, he held out the rim of a new black t-shirt that had 'hellion' written across it in big white block letters. "This is my favorite one!" He grinned.  
  
Sango grinned at her little brother. He was so happy; obviously Hatchi had done a good job at taking care of the kid.  
  
Hatchi pulled Sango to the side after Kohaku had calmed down, "Hey I thought Miroku was going to get you some stuff," he hissed into her ear. Sango nodded. "Yeah. We were, but when we got there..." she trailed off for a moment, "there were a bunch of reporters there, so we kind of left." She said with a grin.  
  
Hatchi raised an eyebrow, although he grinned. "Aw... well we'll get something figured out." He grinned.  
  
Sango nodded,  
  
"Miroku had called me over his cell, said that there was a bunch of shit hitting the fan back at the studio. Sesshoumaru decided to take a dive and went down to Florida without consulting anyone..." Hatchi then mumbled something about pretty boy bastards, "So InuYasha and Miroku have to stay behind and fix a bunch of stuff out."  
  
Sango nodded, sighing. "So your going to drive me back?" she asked, Hatchi nodded. "Okay!" She said brightly, taking her brothers hand as she punched out of shift, and went to the S.U.V that Hatchimon had been driving.  
  
Sango sighed; she had almost wanted to be driven back by Miroku. Her feelings had really changed for him today. She wanted to be by him. She as nearly startled at her next thought.  
  
She I wanted /I him to make love to her. 


	8. The Player and the Played

**Chapter 8 –The Player and the Played-  
**  
Sango sat up in her room when she had gotten home. It had been rather late when they had actually gotten back to the house. Hatchi had taken them out to an Italian restaurant, feeding them up to the brink.  
  
It was at least twelve o'clock by the time they had gotten back. Sango was hoping that Miroku would have gotten back by now. But he hadn't. So she had slowly drifted off to sleep. Grinning as she lay across, not her own bed. But Miroku's. She wanted to give him something tonight. Or at least, show that she loved him tonight. That she...Wait. To show that she loved him?  
  
The thought seemed so normal, such a natural thing to think about the houshi. She grinned.  
  
"Hai. Miroku. I love you." She whispered into the darkness of the room, before falling into a light slumber across his bed.  
  
When Miroku had finally been able to get home, he had thought up an hundred and one other things that he had to take care of. So, he told himself firmly that he wouldn't see Sango. He would wait. Let her wait as well. If she really wanted him, then he would test her tonight.  
  
Yet, he still had some business he needed to deal with. So with reluctance, he managed to keep himself from heading straight for the bed. Picking up the portable phone, he trotted down the stairs, working his way into the living room where he fell sprawl out across the couch.  
  
Tapping in a phone number he sighed as it rang a few times. After about 10 rings it was answered by a gruff voice. "Ello." It was obvious that whoever had answered had been woken up.  
  
"Jesus InuYasha, get an answering machine you cheapskate." Miroku snickered into the receiver. InuYasha on the other end rolled his eyes. "You called me up to tell me that? Because if you did...." He ended with a growl, and Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"I needed to talk to you. You know that girl Sasha, she quit...right?"  
  
InuYasha paused, snorting in obvious disgust. "Seriously Miroku, she is your main dance partner. Shouldn't you know this type of shit?" he growled. Miroku frowned. "I'm to fucking busy to remember this shit okay?" Miroku hissed.  
  
InuYasha snorted, "You probably had to think an hour to remember her name for Christ sake." Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Maybe so. What difference does it make?" He snarled angrily, sitting up.  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Miroku. I really don't want to fight with you this late at night." Miroku sighed, leaning into the back of the couch again. "Why did the bitch quit anyways?" Miroku asked.  
  
On the other end, InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. "Miroku..." He snarled. Miroku's voice showed only pure indigence. "I wasn't there! For Christ sake, I was hung up in SEATTLE with Hatchi if you don't remember."  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Oh right!" he added with a small bark. Miroku sighed. "Answer my question."  
  
InuYasha sighed, "Well...before Sasha, and then there was Liz, Rachel, Sakura and Beth.... how am I supposed to remember all their reasons? I think it had something to do with the way you fucked her, left her to go home when you were done, leaving her to pay for the fucking hotel, and then got mad at her when she was late in the morning...Hm.... Does that sound right monk?" InuYasha growled. Miroku rolled his eyes, "Cut the shit out okay. I did what I felt was right at the time."  
  
InuYasha growled standing up on the bed, which he had currently been, sprawled in. "YOU DELINQUENT BASTARD! She was seriously in love with you Miroku. And what did you do. YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" he screeched into the phone. Miroku held the phone away from his ear; InuYasha's voice much to loud.  
  
The houshi could say nothing to defend himself really. It was, after all, true. "They know what they're getting into." He whispered. InuYasha snorted. "When she was stripping for you, did you tell her that she was the second woman that weekend who had done the exact same?" InuYasha snarled. "Who's sleeping in your suite now, Miroku? Which woman are you going to fuck tonight and send on her way?" InuYasha asked quietly, his voice was dangerously low.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth, and then closed it again. The only sound coming through on the other end was a sigh. "YOU MEAN THAT THERE IS SOMEONE UP THERE WAITING FOR YOU!" InuYasha snarled. Miroku finally lost it.  
  
"NO. She is not waiting for me. She is sleeping in a separate room, I'm not planning on fucking her any time soon either you stupid demon!" Miroku shouted. Instantly regretting his words as InuYasha sneered back.  
  
"What's the matter houshi-sama lost your nerve? Or is she just not getting you on? Or...Is she smart to not accept you?" he taunted. Miroku's nerve twitched, his patience getting dangerously low. "I'm never picked her up to fuck her InuYasha, her family is really screwed up, she's here with her brother, I'm the only one who could help her, They were going to take away her brother InuYasha." He said calmly.  
  
"Since when has that bothered you Miroku?" InuYasha snarled, obviously he hadn't regained his temper. "Their all a bunch of pawns to you anyways, It's all a game to you, you play with their hearts, You play with them until you win, then you throw them out. You stupid nigen, they are human beings, not pawns. It's not a game, It's not 'lets see what we can do to get into their pants'" he snarled, working himself up into an outrage.  
  
Who's life was the monk going to ruin now?  
  
"How long is going to take you before you make her fall in love with you. Until you break her into you. So that you can fuck her good and then send her on her way monk, how long?"  
  
Miroku hissed something out. "I was never planning on throwing her out." He sighed, running his hands nervously through his raven strands. InuYasha snorted. "Oh...so you were going to leave her at your house, so that when you come back with some other whore that she finds out for herself eh? Is this a new part of the game? Extra Ball, extra thrill if you break their hearts too?"  
  
Miroku slouched, putting his head into his hands. "I...don't...know." He finally sighed. InuYasha snickered. 'Your losing your touch Miroku. Wha...You gone soft for her or something? What happened to the immoral, unprincipled player here eh? What's the matter houshi-sama, you finally have realized that women have dreams and feelings to? Realized that you are human, that there is more to life then having sex with every girl you see?"  
  
Miroku's mouth opened once again, but nothing came out except a squeak. "How many times have you touched her so far? Told her that she was the most beautiful woman that you have ever seen. Played with her once, then apologize right after, make her so mad at you that she wants to pound you in, and then do just the right thing so that she is falling into your arms. Eh Houshi-sama, How many times?"  
  
Miroku said nothing, simply gazing at the Persian rug beneath his bare feet. Slouching as his head dropped down as he frowned. Was he really that predictable? That InuYasha already knew his every move, what he would do, and what their reactions always were?  
  
"How many times? ANSWER ME!" InuYasha bellowed when Miroku didn't answer. The houshi finally sighed. "Twice." He whispered, his voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
InuYasha's jaw dropped. He had been hitting blindly there, and he just realized, that he had connected. "Does she know houshi-sama?" He asked sadly, his voice suddenly rather kind, although he wasn't being so towards Miroku himself, but to the girl. "Are you going to ruin her life? Are you really heartless enough to fuck her up even more? You said that she had lived a tough life. We all have Miroku, but why would you fuck with it. Why are you going to screw her up more."  
  
Miroku lifted his hands from his face, almost amazed that his fingers were wet, his eye were too. He just realized something. Was he crying?  
  
He took a ragged breath in. "I...I..." Inside he found something. It had all began, just like InuYasha had said. He was just going to win her over. When she hadn't responded the way he liked, he only thought it a challenge. Taking her would be the ultimate; it had taken nearly the biggest set up to get it all done. Hatchimon had been rather hard to bend. But the ol' transformer was always on his side, was he not?  
  
But the way Hatchi had looked at him. It had kind of unnerved him. And now what InuYasha was saying. Was he really that heartless?  
  
But was there anything there? Was she really just another woman that he would eventually blow off and move on to take another one?  
  
He sighed. Would he hurt Sango that bad?  
  
"Miroku...Miroku are you there?" InuYasha was saying. Miroku snapped back to reality. "InuYasha. I...I really don't know what I'm going to do. I could leave her. You understand that don't you. I could block her out if I wanted, and I would never go back, I would never have any compassion no matter how much she hurt."  
  
InuYasha gasped. "Miroku.... you stupid ass. You've had more women than anyone; they've all had dreams. You've been in most of them. This woman.... What's her name?" He finally asked.  
  
"Sango." Miroku whispered quietly.  
  
"Sango. Think about her. Do you think she would have dreams with you in them? You say that she found her; she had nothing. Now that you've given her something, you're going to take that all away from her. Ever last little bit."  
  
Miroku sighed. Finally he stood up, pacing. It was him, or her. "It's not something I can help. She played with me, I'm going to play her, and that's that. When it's all said and done, it's not going to bother me one bit."  
  
Wit that Miroku hung up. Hurling the phone across the room. It connected with the wall behind the fireplace. Bouncing back shattered into a few pieces. Miroku was obvious not satisfied, his fists were shaking. He stomped across the room to stomp the shit out of the phone after. He stormed back off into the kitchen to get something to eat. Leaving a crushed phone.  
  
But also a crushed woman.  
  
The moment she had woken, hearing Miroku's voice in the darkness, she had crept down the stairs, hoping to surprise them, but when she had heard his words. She had stopped.  
  
She had heard every word.  
  
Sango's tears hit the carpet one after the other after the other. Sniffing loudly she ran back up the stairs to the room, grabbing a box of tissues she sat in the middle of the bed.  
  
He was a player. That's all he was doing, playing her. And he said he would keep it up, he would take her, and then leave her there. It didn't matter to him. She as just a bitch anyways. A pawn in his game. Sango snarled, crushing the box of tissues in he fists, crunching it up into the smallest ball that she could make the full box, hurling it across the room. She stood up. "I'm not going to be played by anybody." She hissed.  
  
That morning she would leave.  
  
That was final.

((Ah Hah! You see, the plot grows thicker. And Sango's Luck, starts looking Sicker))


	9. At a Standstill and Lost Forever

**Chapter 9 –At a Standstill-Lost Forever-  
**  
Miroku groaned, as he rolled over in his bed. Just as he heard a door slam downstairs. Wondering vaguely what was going on, he simply took it as a salesman being thrown out.  
  
Especially because of the angry screams that he heard.  
  
He closed his eyes again, dozing off once again. Nothing about the gravity of what had happened last night had hit him yet. He had convinced himself that once again, Sango's feelings meant nothing; he would get what he wanted, give her some money, and send her on her way. That way, they would all get something out of it.  
  
He moaned, rolling onto his stomach again as he stared at the headboard. But could he do it? After all of his experience, he had played so many women before. Why was Sango different? But suddenly, Miroku felt something that he had tried to block out, about her, and any other woman before.  
  
He loved her.  
  
It seemed so strange, just to think those words. After all of his life. Did he truly love her? Or was it just something that he wished he could say about her. He stood up, deciding to watch her. She obviously was not up yet; he heard no noises from her room.  
  
Smiling as he commenced his trek across the floor to Sango's room. Perhaps he would get into bed with her, and cuddle her a little bit. Maybe then he would be able to understand what he was feeling. Because he sure as hell didn't at the moment.  
  
But when he entered the room. He found it empty. All except for a one sheet of paper, crumpled, and tear stained, he realized as he picked it up. Reading the words.  
  
_ Dear Bastard,  
  
So how does it feel, to know that you can play every girl you see? That you can break the unbreakable, make them feel something, then crush it all. How does it feel?  
  
Fucking bastard.  
  
I can't believe that you would to this to me._   
  
_Rather sadly, Miroku noticed the tear marks. He realized something else. She must have heard. She must have heard him that night.  
  
Well I'll have you know Miroku, that I'm not a pawn. I cannot, and will not be played by you, or anybody else.  
  
I thank you for your hospitality, and for boarding both my brother and I for the amount of time that you did. And for, giving me the best times of my life. When I actually thought, that I loved someone, and something._   
  
There was a full sentence that Miroku could not read, for it had been completely smudged out with tears.  
  
_Finally, I would like to tell you one thing, that if I ever so one hair of you again, I will personally grind you into chalk dust, and flush you down a toilet.  
  
You Dirty, Son of a Bitch Player.  
  
Hatred, Sango._

_   
  
_Miroku blinked a few times, rather stunned. She had heard, the paper fluttered from his hands, falling down as he lost grip of it. And seemed to loose grip on himself. Slowly, he tipped forward, landing on his front in the middle of the bed. The same bed his precious Sango had slept in.  
  
For the first time in his life, this player had been played. He had been dumped; dropped lie a rock before he could even gather his own wits about how he was going to do the dropping. It really was true:  
  
She was gone.

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be who I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

Miroku was still sprawled on the bed like that when the phone rang. Not the portable that he had been using the night before of course.  
  
Hatchi slowly came up the stairs. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He hasn't shown his face all morning. Neither has Sango. They're probably busy up here." He snickered into the phone.  
  
InuYasha smiled, very weakly at Hatchi's comment. Was Miroku going to go through with it?  
  
But when Hatchi knocked on the door, there was no answer. He knocked again, before deciding to chance it, slowly opening the large double doors. Miroku was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He's not there." Hatchi muttered. InuYasha straightened, "What? Where is he?"  
  
Hatchi slowly peeked into the bathroom, then, into Sango's room. And he saw something that made his heart sink. An empty bed, with only a crushed Miroku on it.  
  
"Miroku?" Hatchi asked quietly, approaching Miroku, who still didn't seem to notice. His eyes were open, although he was just staring off into space. He didn't even notice Hatchi as he sat down beside him, echoing his name again.  
  
Miroku just lipped something. Very, very faintly. "She's gone." He whispered. Hatchi looked at the houshi, slightly confused. Until he noticed something. A piece of paper, drifted inches from the young players grasp.  
  
Hatchi plucked it up. He could smell the salty tears all over it. It only took him a moment to read the words, and he looked down at the houshi.  
  
InuYasha had been talking non-stop, "What's going on? Should I come over? Where is he? What's he doing? Where's that Sango woman?" He streamed, the questions pouring out.  
  
"She's gone." Hatchi whispered into the receiver. InuYasha fell silent.  
  
The quiet words seemed to echo about the room. As a sudden jolt wracked Miroku's back. "She must have heard." He whispered into the blanket. Making no move to switch his position.  
  
"I never got to tell her..." He trailed off.  
  
Hatchi looked down at his old comrade, "What Miroku?" He asked quietly. Miroku looked up finally, lifting his head from the pillows.  
  
"That I think I love her."  
  
There was a massive silence that spread throughout the room. Slowly the houshi sat up in the bed, staring at the bed, his body slack. He seemed to have lost something. As if Sango had become a part of him. Something essential for him to survive.  
  
Slowly, Miroku took the phone from Hatchi. "InuYasha, Get your ass over here. Now!"  
  
Miroku turned out to look at the rising sun through the window. "I don't care what she thinks of me." He whispered, "She's mine. And nobody else will take her from me. I will always be part of her, I will always be with her."

_ It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

Half way across the town Sango and Kohaku walked along the sidewalk. Both headed to the one place where they knew they would be welcome. Sadly they continued to walk. For what seems like years.  
  
Sango only stared out into space. It seemed that she had lost something. Everything escaped her. Her laughter, her smiles, her will.  
  
"Sango. Why did we leave?" Kohaku asked. Sango looked down blankly at her little brother, who looking up at her expectantly. "I miss Hatchimon, and Emma, and Miroku. Don't you miss Miroku?" He asked Sango.  
  
Sango's fist clenched, as she continued to gaze off at nothing. "Miroku..." She whispered the name. That cursed name. But yet, she could not get it out of her head.  
  
She had protected herself. She was saving herself from the heartbreak that Miroku would have given her, had they stayed. It had all been an act. A scheme. All just to get her in bed with him, for a one night stand. And throw her out when they were done. She had saved her heart.  
  
But then why did she feel like it had been torn from her regardless?  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to escape her own thoughts. Trying to find solace in the darkness that lurked there. But she could only find one thing.  
  
_ Don't you feel beautiful? ---I worship you. ---Do you feel beautiful? ---**Yes.**_

His words. His actions. And what she had thought, to be his love. She couldn't escape it. It was like; he had taken a part of her. So that she would always be with him, no matter how much she tried to break the bond. So she could return to her own self.  
  
It had already been set. There was no erasing it.

_With You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
_   
  
He had hurt her. With his very words he had torn her apart. _"It's not something I can help. She played with me, so I'm going to play her. That's that. When it's all said and done, it's not going to bother me one bit._   
  
Exactly. That's how he felt. So why was she so torn up. He would go his separate way. As he would always and continue to do. So why could she not go her own? He had turned himself into an emotionless bastard, able to rip someone heart out the way he did. Why could she not do the same? Or at least survive it.  
  
Why was she here? Unable to move, unable to think of anything else besides the fact of her pain. Heartbreak. Now she knew the true meanings of those words. She sighed, as they came back to the old warehouse. Condemned or not. It was home.  
  
"Nothing has happened." She whispered, wiping her eyes, she entered the side door, after ripping off the padlock and the chains from the old rotting wood. "It was all a dream. It wasn't real."  
  
Although it was still morning, by the time that Sango and her brother made it back to her own places. The same old mattresses where they had slept for years before.  
  
But when she closed her eyes to try and sleep. She couldn't dream, couldn't sleep. She could only remember. It was like she was trapped, and she would never get out. The houshi had locked her away, and more securely then she, or he would ever know.  
  
She was trapped. He was her only savior. And he was gone.  
  
He would never come back.

_ I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

Two loves, separated by the past. And unable to take hold of their future. Hatchi sighed, frowning as he watched through the window. Watching the sunrise, the birds land on the feeder and eat from the seeds that had been put out. Even some brilliantly colored bluebirds alighted in the birdbath.  
  
It seemed to be a normal day. Although Hatchi didn't know what to do.  
  
The player's life was always full of risks. You're giving up everything. For this one thing. To capture girls love and affection, and yet be able to throw it away immediately after.  
  
But what happens when that one thing goes wrong. There's nothing left for you.  
  
That was how Hatchi knew Miroku had felt. He had wanted Sango. He had wanted to take her, and he worked for her with such intensity that Hatchi could only smile. Usually, he would have felt that Miroku deserved a reward for his efforts. And not this pain.  
  
But what he was going to do to her in return. It was the first time that Miroku had actually experienced the one thing that he could never escape. Because it had locked these two away. And they would never be able to break free without each other.  
  
The one emotion that tortured Humans so easily. So readily.  
  
Love.

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes_

  
  
((Lyrics are taking from With You by Linkin Park. I was listening to it constantly, and I figured it fit in pretty good. Ne?)) 


	10. Second Thoughts and Innocent Honey

**Chapter 10 –Living the Hurt-**  
  
Miroku slowly took a sip of the coffee InuYasha had set in front of him. The dog hanyou was now sitting across the small table in front of him. Staring at him intently.  
  
"Yes?" Miroku finally sighed, getting rather irritated by it.  
  
"You hurt her. She's mad, she left you. And you didn't even get to take her. How does it feel houshi? Have you fulfilled yourself now?" InuYasha asked quietly.  
  
Miroku glared, opening his mouth to say something, he closed it, sighing heavily. He dropped his head against the table with a loud 'thunk.' "She heard us talking over the phone. She must have heard me say that I was going to have my way, and leave her to suffer." He whispered. "I didn't even decide before she left." The houshi growled lifting his forehead off the table. Taking another weary drink at his coffee.  
  
Hatchi was sitting on the side of the table. Across from Emma on the other side. "She was a nice child." The old woman told Miroku, "They always are. I always hoped that someday you would realize how much you make them love you." She said sadly.  
  
Miroku looked up at her. 'You what? This whole time you were hoping that I would get screwed like this?" he asked indignantly.  
  
She only nodded. "Yes. Because then you would be able to prove to everyone else that you have some sort of emotion, and you're not a complete bastard."  
  
Miroku only blinked a few times, before hitting his head on the table again. The coffee swirled around in the cup because of the jolt that hit the table.  
  
"Miroku...every time that you do this, every time you take them home, touch them, do whatever. You don't realize how much they're falling for you. You've hurt so many people."  
  
Miroku frowned. 'Then why is this any different? If I've hurt so many people why do I care about Sango?" he asked. "She's gone, I shouldn't have to think about here any more." He said finally. Standing up as he took another drink of his coffee.  
  
"But it is different isn't it houshi-sama?" Hatchi croaked. "I spent a lot of time with her, I prophesied how you were such a good guy. They way she had been waiting for you that night. She wanted to tell you how much she loved you. She told me that."  
  
Miroku turned, chocking on the coffee that he had just sipped up, spluttering it on the floor. "What?" He croaked as Emma stood up to clean the coffee.  
  
"She told me that she loved you. She was going to tell you then as well. I suppose she went downstairs to be with you in the first place. But she got a little surprise when you were talking on the phone."  
  
Miroku stared at the floor. Bending down with a rag that Emma handed him, cleaning up the coffee as he stood again. A lurch in his stomach, a rock there to. Every thing settled on him. How she had smiled, how she had laughed at him when the arousal can had blown up, how she had looked when he had rescued the strawberry.  
  
He realized something to. It was now so definite in his mind. The feeling was returned.  
  
"We've got to find her." He said, standing up as he hucked the rag across the kitchen, where it landed in the sink.  
  
Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"She may have said that she never wanted to see me again. Fine. InuYasha, Hatchi, you go and get her. She's either working, or somewhere else. I'll phone all her places of work. Kohaku had given me a list. We're bound to come across her."  
  
They all grinned weakly at the houshi; a distinctive fire was burning in his eyes. "You're going to make her love you again Miroku?" InuYasha asked with a small smirk.  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Well if you think I'm going to let feelings fly unchecked, you got another thing coming. If she doesn't want me anymore, fine, She'll just be unhappy, because she is coming back here." He growled, before turning out of the kitchen, and darting up the stairs.  
  
They all blinked. "Someone's in love." Emma whispered quietly. They all grinned at her.  
  
"About time to."

According to the list, she as to be at Blossoms again to work her shift. Miroku grinned, it might be easier then he thought.  
  
Falling backwards into his bed he grinned as he punched in the number. If he couldn't take her, then nobody else would be able to. She would be his, weather she liked it or not.  
  
It rang once, then a woman picked up, "Blossoms, how may I help you?"  
  
Miroku almost wished it was Sango, but he knew it wasn't. "Is Sango there?" He asked, "I need to speak to her."  
  
What he heard next made his heart drop.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, she hasn't showed up for work today. Her brother phoned in earlier today telling me that she wasn't feeling good."  
  
Miroku paused. "She's sick?" He finally asked.  
  
The woman shook her head, on the other end as she sighed. "No. Who are you anyways?" she asked curiously. Miroku frowned. "I'm...I'm her, boyfriend." He finally sighed; the woman gaped into the phone. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! Kohaku specifically told me that She and her boyfriend had split up, and he had hurt her so bad she couldn't do anything but stare into space. You bastard!" she screeched. Miroku winced; obviously Sango and this woman were close. He shouldn't have said a thing.  
  
"I didn't do anything. SHE left ME!" He growled. "I'm just trying to find her. Do you know where she is?"  
  
The woman sighed, it was always so complicated. "I'm sorry sir, She was supposed to be with you, Her brother phoned from a pay phone out side of Burger Delight, besides that, I don't know." She said with a sigh. "Customers are waiting sir. I need to hang up now." After a split second the sickly b-flat of the phone began to ring in Miroku's ear.  
  
Had he really hurt her that bad with his words? That she wasn't working. That she was just...staring?  
  
He trotted down the stairs. Hatchi and InuYasha had already left to go to the nightclub where they had first met. To see if anybody there knew where she was.  
  
"Emma!" He called. Emma shot around the corner with a speed that surprised him, for her age.  
  
"Yes dear." She asked. Miroku looked at her for a moment, she was acting awfully strange towards him.  
  
"Where's Burger Delight?" he asked shortly. Emma thought for a moment. "Down near Haven Street, on the corner beside that and Fifth Avenue."  
  
Miroku gaped; the Warehouse was on Fifth Avenue. Was it possible that they had returned to it? He quickly picked up the portable again, dialing InuYasha's cell number.  
  
"Sango, you need to eat something. Here...take this burger." Kohaku said; forcing Sango's hand open where he placed a burger he had bought at 'Burger Delight' just before he had called out to Blossoms, telling them that Sango had split up with her boyfriend, and was going through some emotional trouble.  
  
Of course, While Kohaku did not understand it all. He understood enough to know that Miroku had upset Sango by something that he had said. And now they were mad. And he was suffering. He wanted to be back with his friend Hatchi.  
  
They had developed a rather good friendship, and he knew that Sango and Miroku had done so. In fact, when he had been walking back, he had picked up a newspaper. On the front cover, it had a picture of the two together. He figured that this was what had happened when they were in the mall.  
  
He hadn't shown Sango the picture, or the article. Because she knew that she would be upset. Although after reading it, he figured something out.  
  
The Headline read: Big Time player Miroku Snags Another  
  
For a picture, it had a photo of Miroku holding Sango up against the wall, his hand in the front of her pants, his face buried into her neck. Her eyes were closed, and she looked so relaxed. Kohaku and stared at the picture for what seemed like years.  
  
So THAT'S what they were doing!  
  
He only grinned, looking up, he seen his heart broken sister. She was slowly eating the burger. Staring at the pages of the newspaper that Kohaku had given her.  
  
He took his time reading the rest of the article about his sister and his friend.  
  
"_Player Miroku seems to have taken another dive at an incredible looking young woman. Her name is still unknown, although we can all tell that the emotions between the two are currently on high.  
  
After the quitting of his star dancer Sasha, perhaps Miroku is now seeking solace in another. Whatever the case, they two were both caught in an up town mall making love to one another in an out-of-the-way corner.  
  
Miroku, who had become famous, as one of the lead vocals in 'The Yasha Group' has taken the hearts of fan girls, and any girl a like. With his sharp wit and smooth words, it seems that everyone's favorite pervert has snagged another.  
  
How long will this go last?"  
_  
Kohaku glared at the words. They made Miroku out as a complete bastard, a player. Was it true?  
  
Kohaku looked up at his sister, debating weather or not to show her the article. He decided against it. Stuffing it under his mattress.  
  
Getting up, he sat beside his sister. She put her arm around him. As she sighed gently. "I'm sorry Kohaku. I'll make it up to you." She whispered. Kohaku closed his eyes. "I know you will." He whispered back to her.

"Your sure that she's in here?" InuYasha asked Hatchi. Hatchi looked at the chains and padlocks that were lying on the ground, ripped off the door. "Well, I'm pretty sure that the wind didn't do that." He snorted.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, before pushing at the door. It was locked. He growled, "Stay back Hatchi." He ordered as he crunched his knuckles.  
  
Two seconds later, Sango jumped up and screamed as the door was smashed to bits. A dog-eared, silver haired hanyou as standing in the broken doorway, cell phone in hand. "Found her." He said, before hanging up.  
  
Hatchi came tumbling in through the door pushing past the hanyou.  
  
Kohaku jumped up. "HATCHIMON!" He shouted happily, diving towards the transformer. Hatchi grinned pulling the kid up he popped into a replica of InuYasha, popping the boy on his shoulders.  
  
InuYasha ignored the happy duo, seeing Sango staring at Hatchi, looking behind. Almoust hopefully to see if there was any else there.  
  
InuYasha frowned, squatting down beside her. "You feeling okay?" He asked, touching her shoulder. Sango looked at him, recognizing him from the band as well. _Must be one of Miroku's friends._ she thought.  
  
She nodded. "Why are you here?" she asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Miroku sent us to get you." He told her. Sango stiffened, looking away. "Why? Why would that bastard care? He said that it didn't matter how I felt, that I would suffer, so it wasn't his problem." She seethed, glaring across the room.  
  
InuYasha opened his mouth up. "I had been talking to him on the phone that time." He said with a sigh. "He was really confused. Sango. Miroku, he...he can't really help what he is, or what he does. He's been playing women all his life. And he thought you to be no exception."  
  
Sango only glared daggers at nothing in particular. Pretending it was Miroku's face. Crushing it with her gaze.  
  
"But he realized that he was different." He sighed. "Right now he's really torn up. He read your note and was lying there for hours before we got to him. He needs you Sango." He whispered.  
  
"Why would he need me? I'm just a pawn. I'm just a game to him. I'm not going to be played by him any more." She growled.  
  
InuYasha frowned for a moment, deciding to stick with the whole chess thing he sighed. "Actually Sango, I think you're his queen." He whispered. Sango stiffened, looking away.  
  
"Go back to him, just for a little while. Say good-bye to him at least. Then he'll be able to move on in life." He whispered. "And so will you."  
  
Sango looked to InuYasha for a second. Before looking back at Hatchi. They were both swapping stories about what they had done weeks earlier. Kohaku was really happy with his new friend. He never had many.  
  
Sango felt a tear roll down her cheek. But she didn't bother wiping it away. "Think about him Sango, did he ever really hurt you. He said he would, but he didn't actually. He as getting second thoughts, I don't think he would have ever hurt you." InuYasha whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes. Remembering how he had held her after he had attempted to take her in the mall. He had been so comforting. He could have taken her in that little alley, nobody would have known. And she would have probably given into him as well. But he hadn't, he had comforted her. He had loved her. She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling. She wanted to feel it again.  
  
Another tear ran down her cheek, as she sighed, "I...I..." She trailed off. InuYasha surprised her by picking her up, carrying her out of the warehouse, and to the S.U.V, before she could even protest.  
  
Kohaku and Hatchi came out as well. Hatchi getting into the drivers seat, while InuYasha sat passenger. She and Kohaku sat in the back. Sango only stared at her hands.  
  
She was going to see him again.  
  
Miroku gazed out the window, looking at the driveway anxiously. InuYasha had phoned only moments ago, telling him that they were headed back now. His stomach jolted in anticipation. He was going to see Sango again. It had only been a day and a bit, and already he felt like he hadn't seen here in years.  
  
Would she hate him? He would just have to wait and find out. He was going to use ever ounce of knowledge that he had to get her into his arms again. To make her keep loving him. So that he could love her as well.  
  
His precious Sango. His queen. She was coming back to him.


	11. Comfort Me By Moonlight

**Chapter 11 –Second thoughts and Innocent Honey-  
**  
Finally. She was here. His queen. He smiled as the S.U.V. drove into the yard. Pulling up in front of the door. He sighed, now he could make up to her. For everything he had done. He would prove himself to her. And hopefully, she wouldn't hate him.  
  
He could only hope.  
  
The moment that they had come into view of the house where the houshi lived, Sango had began to get second thoughts. She didn't want to see that pervert again. He would either take advantage of her, or make her feel wanted again, just to throw her out later. This is what she wanted prevented.  
  
When the pulled into the yard, a laughing Kohaku burst out of the truck. Charging into the house following Hatchimon. InuYasha stayed in the truck. Watching Sango as he turned around for a moment.  
  
She was staring out the window. Looking at the door. Although he could tell how nervous she was. There was even a little bit of fear there.  
  
"He won't hurt you Sango." InuYasha whispered to her. Sango looked to the inu hanyou, startled. As if she hadn't realized he had even been in there. "I don't want to go in," she said simply. Moving to the center of the seat she hugged herself. Closing her eyes.  
  
"Your sure?" InuYasha asked, "It could be your only chance to make up." Sango's eyes snapped open. "I don't want to make up with that bastard. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" She snapped before crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Let Kohaku have his fun with Hatchimon, Just don't expect me to cooperate with that bastard." She seethed before turning her head to look out the window at the front yard of the house.  
  
InuYasha shrugged getting out. Leaving Sango alone to her confused thoughts.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. Why was everything so confusing?

"She What?" Miroku growled, InuYasha shrugged.  
  
"She said that she didn't want to have anything to do. Seriously Miroku. I think she's afraid of you." He whispered. Miroku frowned. Closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall. "I'm going to talk some sense into her." He finally sighed. Slipping his shoes on.  
  
InuYasha looked at him. "Don't push it Miroku. If she doesn't want you, don't force yourself upon her. It won't do her, or yourself any good." Miroku looked up, nodding, although inside he frowned.  
  
He would have her. He would. He knew how to get her to.  
  
Sango started when she heard a small tap on the window. Turning her head from where she had placed it in her hands, she looked through the window. Seeing Miroku there she turned her head away, determined not to look at him. Or to meet his dark eyed gaze.  
  
Miroku tapped again. She made no move to open the door. So quietly, he opened the door himself, easing it open a crack. He looked in, before easing into the seat beside her. Sango edged away from him. Sniffing a little again as she shut her eyes, bringing her knees up, she rested her forehead upon them.  
  
She could feel a small lurch in her stomach. He was right there. All she had to do was fall into his arms. He could make everything okay. Even if it was only for a little while. He would be able to comfort her, like he had before.  
  
But in the end, it would just hurt her more. She had to be careful. She could not let herself go like that. She had to take care of her brother. And she couldn't do that if she was heart broken.  
  
Miroku silently watched her. His eyes softening considerably as he watched her. "Sango?" He whispered, so quiet. Sango closed her eyes tighter. His voice. She loved it she loved him.  
  
NO! She screamed at herself. No. She did not love him. She had loved who he had pretended to be. Not the houshi sitting beside her now.  
  
"Sango...I'm sorry." Miroku whispered. He put his hand out to touch her, but she quickly moved from her curled up position, dropping her legs down she made no small thing about getting out of his hands path.  
  
"Sorry?" She snapped. "YOU...Bastard! You think after what I heard, that I'm sorry, is going to cut it?" she growled, glaring at him.  
  
Miroku's chest heaved with a sigh. She really did hate him didn't she?  
  
"Sango. I'm not asking for your full forgiveness. I'm only asking for a chance." He whispered. He made no move towards her. He could tell that right now she would just panic, then she might hurt herself, or worse, Him. Self-preservation was also a factor.  
  
Sango only sniffed into her hands again as she wiped away the tears that kept falling. Why was she crying? Why should she be crying over him? "You had your chance houshi." She said darkly, crossing her arms again as she hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
Miroku felt a little bit of anger pulse through him. He wanted to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, take her to his room and _show_ her how he felt. At least then he could get his point across.  
  
"Sango. What do I have to do? I didn't say anything I didn't mean. Not once. I never hurt you, and I wasn't planning on it either." He whispered, his voice practicably soft. He made sure that it was. He had to calm her down, and then move in.  
  
"Really. That's not how I heard it. _'I could do what ever I want and it wouldn't bother me a_ _bit'_" cruelly imitating his voice, and his very words.  
  
Miroku winced a little, as if he had been slapped across the face. It would have had the same affect. "Sango. I didn't mean that." He whispered.  
  
Sango glared at him again, lifting her head from her knees. "Oh, Is that so. Then why did you say it?" she snarled.  
  
Miroku leaned over, moving closer to her. Sango tried to get out of his path again, but it didn't work. He grabbed her shoulder, holding her there as he carefully put his arm around her waste, holding her there as he carefully took her hand to his. Lifting it to his lips he kissed it gently.  
  
Sango tried to withdraw; she tried to fight him. But familiarity washed over her when he touched her. Her breath caught again when he spoke. "I was confused. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I didn't understand, that I love you." He whispered to her, over her fingertips. His eyes steady as he met her gaze, trapping it. She gazed into his eyes, unable to look away, as if he was hypnotizing her without her knowing it.  
  
He leaned into kiss her neck, but once again she withdrew, struggling madly her hand flew out from underneath his body, slapping him soundly across the face.  
  
"Don't touch me. How could you have the nerve to touch me?" She snarled as she pushed him away, Miroku fell backwards, landing on his elbows in the seat, Looking up sadly at Sango. The side of his face marred by the slap mark, shaped exactly as her hand. "Why not Sango?" He asked softly. Still gentle. Not upset. Not angry.  
  
Sango glared at him. How could he be so friggen calm? "Because it doesn't mean a thing! You can use words, you can use wit, you use your fucking hands to try to get me going, I melt, you take advantage of me, and I get hurt in the end. I'M NOT A FUCKING GAME!" she snarled. Miroku sat up, although he kept his distance. For now at least.  
  
"Who said you were?" he asked her, his eyes searching her for an answer, his eyes were so soft. It was if they on her own could convince her to melt into his arms. She put her head in between her knees; shutting her eyes, "Leave me alone. It means nothing. You do everything, with no compassion whatsoever. It's all about you, and getting what you want." She snarled at him.  
  
Miroku looked rather perplexed at that statement. "What is that supposed to mean? That I don't care about you? I was the one who gave you a fucking home. I could have just left you there. I had already broken you by that time. Don't you realize that?" he demanded.  
  
Sango's eyes widened at his outburst. What did he mean? She had already been broken?  
  
She remembered though. He had brought her into his lap, and she had melted. She had liked it, and enjoyed that. It was true; he could have left her.  
  
She closed her eyes. She was slowly losing grip on her own reasoning. "You probably just wanted to fuck me first." She snarled into her hands. "Some kind of fucking game to you, the farther you can push it, the more the opportunities open, the farther you go." She said angrily.  
  
Miroku sighed, closing his own eyes he leaned his forehead on the back of the headrest of the drivers seat. "Sango. You were in trouble. I wanted to help. If you were listening so intently to InuYasha's and my conversation, then you might have heard." He whispered calmly. "InuYasha began to berate me for things I hadn't done. I became rather freaked out, because he showed me what I was before. And what I should still be now." He whispered as he raised his head.  
  
"He showed me that I've changed. And things are different now."  
  
Sango looked at him, thinking madly over what he was saying. She wished it were true. She wished with so much hope that it was true.  
  
"How do I know?" she finally muttered. "It could all be a lie. I can't take that chance." She pointed out.  
  
Miroku looked at her for a moment, before he quickly snatched up her hand, pulling her sharply into himself. Where he wrapped his arm around her waist, his lips searching for her chin. Sango gasped out, her hands reaching to his chest to try and push him away.  
  
But it was then that his lips slid up her chin. Pressing against her own. Her eyes widened as she felt the kiss. It was the first that she had ever received. A true kiss that is.  
  
She slowly relaxed into his grip, his hand sliding under her shirt, sliding up her back as he pulled her down on top of him as he lay back. His other sliding to her hip, where he tucked his fingers into the waste of her pants.  
  
She softened into him, and ever so hesitantly, returned his kiss. Miroku pulled away almost immediately after, looking down at her. "You don't." He said, answering her question.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to respond he had already seized it with his own. Sango sighed, her breath catching over and over as she felt his hands sliding to the front of her jeans. Once again, easing her jeans open as he slid them further down, tracing gently over her untouched skin, tracing to the crook between her womanhood and her leg he dragged a single finger up and down it. Sango opened her mouth against his, gasping at the feelings that he had invoked. He seized his opportunity, sliding his tongue into her mouth while it was still open. She gasped out. How many things could he do all at once? She wondered vaguely. Until she remembered quite unhappily.  
  
He had practice.  
  
She felt his fingers sliding further to her warmth. At the very center of her body as he slowly pushed down her pants with his other hand, deepening the kiss that they still held, exploring the insides of her mouth. Sango's eyes closed as she struggled to hold onto something, she didn't know what it was. Until she lost it.  
  
The moment his finger traced her opening, she arched, pressing his fingers harder against it, without entering she moaned into his mouth, pulling away long enough to catch her breath. She couldn't breath properly. Panting heavily. Miroku smiled at her, beckoning her down as he carefully curled a finger into her now very wet folds. She moaned in sheer pleasure, as he pressed deeper into her. His eyes were on her, taking in her reaction. She didn't seem to know what to do at all. He frowned slightly, but carefully bent upwards, kissing her ear before he attacked her lobe with his tongue, she finally seemed to snap, bucking against him he felt her juices run over his fingers. She gasped out, and he then felt her completely yield to him.  
  
This is what he had hoped for, this is what he had wanted the minute that he laid eyes on her. Her handing herself over to him. And yet, it didn't feel right. Gently pressed his finger in deeper, hearing her moan in return. Carefully exploring her.  
  
She was so tight; it surprised him. And what nearly made him roll of the seat in shock was when he felt a barrier, stopping him from exploring any farther. His eyes widened as he pressed against it. She winced in a small amount of pain. Quickly, Miroku withdrew from her. She was still a maiden. He couldn't take that from her until she was absolutely sure. And he knew that now was not the time. If he was to get her trust, he could not do it now.  
  
"Sango." He gasped as he began to dress her again. He lifted his fingers to his face; he could smell her essence faintly. Carefully, he put his fingers into his mouth, tasting her as well as feeling her. Damn as she good. Like honey.  
  
Innocent Honey. He realized quite sharply. She pulled away from him first. Watching him as she wrapped her arms around herself. "If you...ever...hurt me." She whispered. After pulling something off like that. He shouldn't dare try to play her. She wished that it for sure. She could only trust him. She didn't know if that was good or not.  
  
Miroku shook his head; carefully taking her in his arms he stroked her hair, whispering softly into her ear. "Never my love." He whispered huskily,  
  
She nodded, resting her head into the crook of his shoulder and his neck. "I trust you." She whispered. Miroku nodded. "I Know." He whispered. The weight of her trust creasing into his forehead as he frowned.  
  
He wouldn't hurt her. He promised, both himself and to her.  
  
Above them, Hatchi and InuYasha both nodded their heads, they had moved to the dining room window, which quite clearly looked over the S.U.V., and more importantly it's inhabitants.  
  
"He's good." InuYasha commented, unable to say anything else really. Hatchi nodded his assent. Quite stunned as well.  
  
"He got her, from never wanting to see him again, to giving herself to him." InuYasha said. Blinking several times. The two were both rather stunned about what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Why did he stop?" He hanyou asked looking at the transformer. Hatchi's forehead creased as he frowned. "I think, He found out." He whispered.  
  
InuYasha was still confused. "Found out what?" Hatchi looked at him for a moment. "She's innocent." He said simply.  
  
InuYasha frowned, utterly confused. "What do you...?" Suddenly he seemed to realize what Hatchi meant. "Ooooh..." He said, before turning back to watch them in the window.  
  
Miroku was simply holding her now. Comforting her, making promises he could never keep. Whatever he was doing, he defiantly had Sango going.  
  
"Well..." Hatchi muttered. InuYasha nodded, both of them standing there. Rather speechless.  
  
Emma came into the room, carrying a glass of water. Her eyes widened though when she seen the two. "Why you peeping Toms!" She screeched. There was a little chase around the room, as the old woman chased them out. Forgetting her own reasons for coming there. "How dare you spy on them like that?" She exclaimed.  
  
The world is full of hypocrites. 


	12. Bonds and Vengence

**Chapter 12 –Comfort me by Moonlight-**  
  
((Okay, I figured that this is of big importance to the plot line, seeing as it serves as a really big bond for both Sango and Miroku. It's a strange way of doing it, I know, but hell. It's my story so Xp  
  
WARNING: Contains NC-17 Lemon. As I had warned in a Review when I had finished writing it. But remember, it isn't a main part, or the part of this chapter that means the most. No flames. It would be okay, if you didn't want to read something that might hurt your itty-bitty eyes, to skip this chapter. Because I would write a summery of it for you in the next chapter. But this is a mature fic, so I'm not going to change it for those who can't handle it. Understand?))

* * *

She was staring at him again. He could feel her eyes on him. And he didn't really mind. It was good to have her around again. He grinned as he looked up, catching her gaze he smiled warmly at her. She turned away, blushing ever so lightly.  
  
He only smiled as he went back to his task. Getting a fire going. The flames only licked at the logs a few moments. Until he put a little more kindling in. And it caught. Soon they were both sitting in front of a blazing fire. Miroku smiled at her again, passing her a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled, accepting it. Although once again she stiffened his presence. The feeling of his fingers under hers as she accepted it made her only stiffen more.  
  
She finally took a sip of the hot chocolate. Even though she trusted him, perhaps a little more then she would have ever thought. She wasn't ready for him yet. She couldn't take him on for a while yet. She closed her eye, as she stared into the fire holding the warm mug in her hands as she watched the flames rolling up and licking at the dry wood.  
  
She sighed again, looking at Miroku. He hadn't really changed much since she had left. She didn't know if it was all a trick or not. She had gathered her wits about her. After they had gotten out of the S.U.V, and away from him for a few moments. She had only looked at herself in the mirror. Wondering what it was that he wanted.  
  
She closed her eyes. Had he really changed? Being a player would make him an expert liar; she hadn't enough experience with this type of thing to actually tell.  
  
She wanted him as a friend though. For him to be by her side, and she by his. But she knew something that made goose bumps rise on her skin. He was used to getting more then just love and friendship. She was not exactly sure, if she would be able to provide for him in the way he would expect.  
  
He knew about her maiden-hood to. The thought was comforting, and yet startling all in one. Did she really want him to know? Perhaps he would keep his distance because of it. Or, perhaps he would respond the other way, letting instinct take over. He was a pig; there was no denying it. If he got an extra thrill from it. Who would be able to stop him?  
  
She could only hope that he had control. That he would understand. That he would understand that she wasn't ready yet.  
  
Miroku slowly managed to do away with any space that would have separated them at any time before. He carefully removed the half-empty hot chocolate from her grasp, setting it on the coffee table in front of them, along with his own. He stared into the fire as well, as he cautiously put his arm around her.  
  
She tensed almoust immediately, making Miroku growl ever so faintly. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes a little curious, and a little fearful. The look made him shiver. She trusted him so completely. To do something that he couldn't.  
  
"What's wrong Sango?" He asked, gently putting his hand to the side of her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and tracing her jawbone, to her chin. Sango remained motionless throughout the proceeding, reminding him of a deer in headlights.  
  
He used his index finger and his thumb to tilt her chin up to him, claiming her lips with his. She shivered as she felt his tongue drag over her bottom lip. Asking for entrance. Sango wasn't sure any more. Not sure at all. Her mouth stayed closed.  
  
Miroku growled softly, letting his other hand come up to touch the back of her jaw, applying enough pressure so that she jerked her mouth open for a split second to relieve the small shot of pain. Miroku used that time to get inside her mouth.  
  
Sango moaned as she felt his breath invade her mouth again, the taste of his tongue against her own. Slowly, he once again commenced exploring her mouth. Sango was shaking when he pulled away. Why was he doing this? She obviously didn't want it. Couldn't he see? Couldn't he tell?  
  
Miroku carefully massaged the part of her jaw where he had pressed before with his thumb, cupping the rest of his face with the rest of hand. Slowly, the pressure that lingered disappeared.  
  
((Try it sometime, not on someone else, but on yourself, under your ear, where you can feel your jawbone corner out. Apply pressure to the skin directly under. Then, you feel the same pain Sango did. If you do it hard enough, as did Miroku, it seems like the only way to relieve the pain, is to open your mouth. A pressure lingers there for quite some time after. To relieve it, you rub it out...Just a random note for those who didn't know what in gods name I was talking about.))  
  
When he released her, Sango just looked away from him, staring at the fire again. The flames of the fire reflecting in her dancing orbs. She raised her own hand to touch the place where he had hurt her. Had he meant to hurt her? Just to get inside of her mouth?  
  
Miroku was watching her once again. "Sango, What's wrong?" He whispered. She felt his arm around her back, the other under her legs as he picked her up, depositing her on his lap where he carefully tucked her into him. Sango closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest, smelling his cologne faintly. She carefully raised her hand to his shoulder, adjusting her position so that she could bury her nose into his neck. Inhaling the smell that she had grown so attached to.  
  
Miroku smiled faintly, putting his hand on the small of her back as she inhaled. He tilted his neck, to give her better access, although she withdrew after a moment.  
  
He frowned; she wasn't trying to please him was she? She hadn't even returned his kiss. He supposed he had hurt her a little more then he thought, perhaps she was mad at him? He didn't really understand.  
  
They had been reunited; she had given herself to him in the truck. She surly would do it again. He just needed to get her into bed with him. But she needed to be at least a little responsive to his touch.  
  
She was kneeling across his crossed legs, sitting up a little to rest her head on his chest again. She just wanted to be with him.  
  
But he seemed to have to take everything out of proportion. She noticed. She felt his hand upon her backside, and heard him growl yet again when she tensed up considerably. "Sango, do not tell me you don't want this. You gave yourself to me earlier today, and you shall do so again. Am I not correct?" Miroku whispered to her, a little firmly.  
  
Sango closed her eyes tightly; grabbing the wrist of his wandering hand he held it away from her. "Miroku. I want nothing of that sort." She whispered. Miroku frowned, taking a little bit of a defensive attitude towards the statement. "Why. Am I not good enough for you?" he growled into her ear, before pressing his lips against it, a little harshly he knew. But at that moment he didn't care. It wasn't like it was hurting her considerably or something.  
  
She closed her eyes, wincing because of his words. "No...I mean...Yes...I..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She didn't want him like that. Was that simple enough for him?  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, before standing up rather abruptly. Sango tumbled off his lap, into the couch's cushions as she looked up at him. Miroku looked down at her for only a moment, before he lifted her up, one arm under her knee's, the other under her arms, carrying her up the stairs as he nuzzled into her neck while he walked.  
  
Sango gasped out when she felt his teeth graze her neck, wincing a little. He continued the motion. Until she swore she felt like she was bleeding. When she was about to push him away, to curse him, she felt them both drop into a bed. She recognized the dark blue bedding immediately as Miroku's, and her stomach lurched.  
  
Miroku's lips traced up her throat, to her lips, although he only lingered for a moment. He returned to the small bites and scrapes he had left, they were stinging Sango, she wanted so much to push him away, to scream at him. "Miroku..." She gasped out as she felt his tongue over the wounds. While it stung for a moment, it faded away; it soothed the pain. She closed her eyes, relaxing a little.  
  
Only to tense again when she felt his hands on her hips. He tucked his hands under her t-shirt, She felt her stomach clench as he trailed his lips upon the sensitive area. He was already familiar with her body. He knew where it tickled, where it hurt, where it felt good, and where it was sensitive. She gasped as she felt his fingers tuck around the strap of her brassiere tugging at it. "Miroku..." she whispered again. "Stop." She whispered. He raised his eyes to look at her, for only a moment they flashed, softly, the Miroku who she had trusted in the truck, the Miroku who she would give herself to. But suddenly his eyes switched yet again. Harsh they were. "No." he said to her, before he removed his hands from her back. He pulled up at the base of her t-shirt. Growling as she placed her arms firmly around her chest. "No Miroku." She stated firmly. He looked at her curiously. Until a smirk played across his lips. Her eyes widened at how cruel it looked.  
  
_What has happened to Miroku?_She cried out in pain, as he grabbed both of her wrists, wrenching them upwards before she got the chance to comply at all. Pinning them with one hand, he pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing an undone bra, hanging loosely over her curves. She gasped out, trying to pull her arms done to cover herself, but Miroku only frowned, straddling her, he pinned her legs at her side with his knees, as he sat on her stomach. Sango gasped at the hardness that she felt poking her stomach.  
  
_Please Kami! Make this go away!_ she whispered.  
  
He removed the belt from his jeans, making Sango frowned as her mind drifted to more trivial things. Since when did Miroku wear a belt?  
  
Taking her wrists in his hands, he quickly wound his belt around her wrists, before attaching it to the bedpost. Sango laid there, her hands held above her head, exposed. "Miroku!" She spat as he reached under her pants, pulling them down, as he spent no time at all getting her fully undressed. She gasped out in pain as he jabbed a finger into her. It was so harsh, so painful to her highly sensitive opening. She gasped out as he began to push in and out of her, over and over with hard fast jabs. Sango gasped out in pain, and although she didn't want it. She could feel herself begin to climax for him.  
  
He put another finger into her, and another, and another until he was thrusting four fingers in and out of her, Finally she screamed out in pain as her muscles relaxed, allowing him through all the way to her barrier. The jab of pain shot through her as she screamed out.  
  
Miroku only snickered, her eyes widening as he pulled down his own pants and boxers. Revealing his hardness quite prominently, he rubbed his erection upon and around her opening for a moment or too. She was ready for him, he knew. Or at least, her body was. He wasted no time in grinding down into her. Making her scream with pain as he burst through her barrier.  
  
She bolted upright, screaming still as she looked around her. Panting heavily for breath. She looked about her. She was in the room attached to Miroku's suite. Not in his bed, not being abused by him. She relaxed, although she was still shaking, heavily. She realized that she as crying, sobbing uncontrollably. She saw a light flick on. Hearing Miroku's feet hit the floor as he darted to her door. "Sango! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, seeing her tears he relaxed a little. Although he approached the bed. "Sango..." He whispered, kneeling upon the bed he crawled to her side, Sango gasped for breath again as she burst into another set of tears. She couldn't stop crying it seemed.  
  
Miroku softened; carefully he put her into his arms, rocking her back and forth. Just the same as he had done after the mall. Sango continued to cry though. She couldn't stop herself. Crying uncontrollably into his chest.  
  
Miroku only hugged her closer. "It's okay Sango." He whispered. "It was just a dream." He whispered her name to her over and over as he slowly rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I'm here for you now Sango." He whispered, "I'll fight off all your monsters for you..." he whispered with a small smile. Sango smiled weakly into his chest, although her eyes opened a little wider at that statement. Her worst monster, her worst fear, was Miroku. A bad Miroku.  
  
Her worst fear had always been losing Kohaku. About finding him slaughtered, as she had her parent's years before. But now she had a new fear. A fear of Miroku turning on her. On being her enemy, no longer her friend. There was only one thing that could make her feel this. She wanted him to be her friend, to be more then that to her. For him to be kind to her. And not hurt her. Just as he had promised to her.  
  
With those thoughts, she finally relaxed into his grip, cuddling into his chest as her tears began to subside.  
  
Miroku continued to rock her back and forth, comforting her long after she stopped crying. But she said nothing, did nothing to stop him. She loved the feeling of him against her like this. Of his gentle kisses to her tendon over and over. Whispering wonderful promises into her ear, before kissing it to. She smiled finally, as the last thought of consciousness voiced itself from her throat. "I love you Miroku." She whispered. Miroku smiled, kissing the top of her head, as Sango fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"I love you to." He whispered into her ear. Before he slowly leaned back, laying back in the small double bed he laid down, cradling Sango beside him as he pulled the blankets over both of them. Putting his arms carefully around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
She stirred in her sleep for only a moment, moaning something before cuddling deeper into the source of warmth beside her.  
  
Her source of Warmth. Her source of Strength.  
  
Her source of love and comfort. Miroku. 


	13. Flirts Tears and Songs

**Chapter 13 –Bonds and Vengence-**  
  
"Houshi-Sama?" Sango whispered. Her eyes cracked open as she looked up. Her face was nestled into the chest of Miroku. Making her wonder. What had been a dream? What hadn't?  
  
She got a sudden flash of memory, Miroku thrusting through her hymen, her screaming out in pain. And yet when she looked at the houshi holding her into her chest, she knew that it had just been a dream. She then remembered him rushing into her room, holding her close until she cried herself to sleep in his very arms.  
  
"Miroku." She whispered, before relaxing back into his grasp, delving deeper into his warmth. How she loved this feeling.  
  
It was a new feeling. Sango had never woken in someones arms before, it had in fact been rather strange. Yet she immensly enjoyed the warmth, and the feeling of his arms around her waste. Holding her against him. His warmth leaking through to her.  
  
"Sango-sama?"  
  
His voice was so quiet, and groggy, he was obvious just awakening. "Yes?" She whispered in reply. Miroku made no other comment, hugging her close as he sat up slowly in the bed, taking Sango with him so that she was sitting in his lap by the time that they were both up. She sat in his lap, grinning as he pressed her forehead with a kiss. "Good-morning." He said with a grin, before kissing her forehead yet again.  
  
Sango smiled, kissing his cheek as well. His head turned as he moved to speak to her, just as she was about to kiss him yet again. Their lips met for a moment before Sango jolted away. Slightly startled at the strange feeling.  
  
After all the shared, she relized, they hadn't actually kissed much yet. She hadn't given herself to him in that way yet, which was slightly strange...seeing as he had already been in her pants several times. He had probably kissed pretty much every body part on her, and the one time in the truck. Although they had been both taken over by passions grasp by that time. She hadn't actually kissed him when she had been in the right state of mind.  
  
Rescue strawberry didn't really count.  
  
Miroku seemed to be slightly worried about Sango, as she sat upon him gazing at his chest for a long period of time. The silence stretching on, until Miroku finally spoke up. "You okay Sango?" He asked her, a little warily.  
  
Sango looked up, jolting out of her reverie at the sound of his voice. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine houshi-sama." She whispered. Miroku only frowned slightly, before lifting her chin with his finger tips, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Last night...You were screaming." He informed her gently. Sango sighed, bowing her head into his grasp as she closed her eyes. "What did you dream? Why were you so upset?"  
  
Sango opened her mouth to speak. Did she want to tell him that dream? Really, if he knew that she still didn't trust him, or herself with him. It wouldn't say much for the way that she appreciated him. She couldn't hurt him like that.  
  
"I have the same one, over and over." She finally said, very quietly. She was then, thinking of another dream.  
  
_The bell was ringing. Dammit, why wasn't it stopping? Her parents were supposed to be home, but maybe they had forgotten the key?  
  
Sango sighed, pulling herself from the mirror where she had been brushing her teeth, spitting out the minty suds before rincing her mouth quickly, spitting out into the sink. "Coming!" She called.  
  
But by the time she had made it to the doorway, the bell had stoped. And she felt something so different, an aura. An evil one to. She quickly looked about her, as suddenly a picture on the wall crashed to the ground. The glass shattering into millions of people, hitting up against her slipered feet.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she moved away from the wall, although when she looked around, she could see nothing.  
  
Except a shadow. Slowly, it spread. Until finally a blast of a horrid smell filled Sango's nose. She gasped out, putting one hand to her nose as she reached for the knob of the door. A voice entering the home.  
  
"Your parents paid. You will to. Your time is coming soon."  
  
Sango had been so confused by the words, but before they had even settled into her brain, everything returned to normal. The only thing showing that it had not been a dream, was the shattered glass, and a piece of paper. She gaped at it for a moment, before picking up the yellowed sheet. The same words she had heard.  
  
Your parents paid. You will to. Your time is coming soon.  
  
It fluttered from her hands as she looked towards the door. Her parents had paid?  
  
The single thought had rushed through her head, as she carefully opened the front door. Gasping out at the sight she saw.  
  
Her parents bloodied bodies. Her mothers face was greusomly deformed with cuts and a scrape. A hole where her heart had once been, her body mutilated terribly.  
  
And beside her, her father as well. The same had been done to him. In his hand, a single slip of glossy white paper in his hand. Sango stared at the bloodied mess, bile rising in her throat.  
  
Her parents.  
  
And on the paper between the cold fingers of her now dead father. A picture of Kohaku, wielding a knife over his father, his mother already dead. And a single, white fur covered figure in the background. Red eyes glinting.  
  
A single word. Naraku._   
  
A single tear rolled down Sango's cheek as the dream invaded her thoughts once more, as she pulled away from Miroku. Sitting at the far end of the bed as she hugged herself. Deep in thougth, and sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean to upset you. Obviously you've gone through hard things, and I don't expect you to tell me." Miroku sighed. Sango couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You want me to tell you?" She finally asked, the acusation had been rather obvious, although she knew that Miroku had made it such. A small grin appearing on his face, as a very weak smile appeared on her own.  
  
"Yes. Sango, I want to be able to help you, but I can't if I don't know what I'm dealing with." He finally muttered.  
  
Sango sighed, bowing her head as she looked at her knees darkly. "You'd be bored." She finally sighed. Miroku shook his head, flipping over the bed he sat beside her, although he only looked at her. Waiting for her to cave.  
  
"No I wouldn't." He said finally as Sango sighed again. "Tell me."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, trying to gauge his expression, although all she could read was sincere worry for her. "My parents killed, by a demon." She finally whispered. "I was the one who found them."  
  
Miroku's attire instantly softened. "I would say I'm sorry, but a simple word can't really help, can it?" Sango shook her head in agreement, sighing as she continued.  
  
"But...It wasn't that easy." She whispered. "The demon used my brother...to kill them." She finally cast out, another tear rolling down her cheek unchecked. Miroku closed his own eyes for a moment. "Kohaku?" Sango nodded.  
  
Miroku sighed again, before moving closer to her, taking her in his arms, although she only sat there stifly. "He doesn't remember though. He didn't remember anything before that point. He thinks that we were orphans, that we never had parents live with us before." Her fingers turned into fists as she sniffed loudly. While it hurt her to repeat this, it also helped her. She had never told this to anyone. It felt somewhat good to get it off her chest.  
  
Miroku carefully stroked Sango's silky locks, listening to her speak. He knew how hard it was for her, he himself had gone through the same type of thing. Although he had never had a brother turn on his own parents before.  
  
"Perhaps it's better for him, that he doesn't know." He whispered, Sango nodded. "Someday, I'll have to tell him though." She whispered, "I'm not going to let my parents death, and my brothers pain go unavenged." She said firmly. Miroku nodded.  
  
"What do you know about this demon?" He asked softly, searching Sango for the answers on her face. She bowed her head. "I only know a name. Naraku."  
  
At the sound of the name, Miroku stiffened, his eyes shuttering over. "That bastard? Don't tell me that you have a bone to pick with him too." He snarled. Sango looked up at the monk whos arms she was occupying. A strange look had come over him, one of utter hatred. Something that she had never seen Miroku generate before. He didn't seem like one who could.  
  
"Why? What do you mean?" she whispered, slightly confused. Miroku bowed his head, as he frowned. "He was the one who gave my grandfather Kazanna, he was the one who turned InuYasha and his old fiancee agaisnt eachother. He was the one who murdered all of Kouga-san's friends, and the one who tried to kill Sesshoumaru's precious girl." He muttered. Sango frowned. Naraku obviously wasn't very many peoples favorites.  
  
"You mean he has ruined other lives?" She whispered softly. Miroku nodded. "Yes, the ones I mention, are only a few. He runs an operation somewhere here in the U.S. He is older then any of us put together. Coming from ancient times, of Japan. Where all our ancestors are from. He was said to be immortal, although many think that it's only a rumor. But as soon as we find him, all of the people who he had hurt, will make him pay the ultamite price." Sango's attention was devoted fully on the houshi as he continued.  
  
"All the members of the Yasha group, have either been hurt by him, are sincerely devoted to the cause, or are seeking revenge for their loved ones and friends." He whispered. "We are more then just a band, we are an organization. All bent on searching out Naraku and killing him." He whispered, before raising his gaze, to look upon Sango.  
  
Sango's eyes widened a moment, as she relized what the houshi had just told her. There were so many people, all one giant group of friends who would find the one she hated most. She wouldn't be left out.  
  
"I want to help then." She whispered, looking up at Miroku. The monk smiled a little, as his gaze softened when he looked at her. 'You already are." He whispered. "You've given me another reason to kill Naraku-bastard." He quitely. Sango nodded a little, although she frowned. She wanted to help kill Naraku herself. She would help the Yasha group fufill it's purpose.  
  
Miroku only looked at her for a moment. "Thank you Sango-sama." He said quitely.  
  
Sango looked at him strangly. Why was he thanking her? He was the one who had told her so much, who had listened to her. Who was helping her so drasticly. "Arigato to _you _houshi-sama." She whispered firmly.  
  
Although she looked at him again, almoust curiously. "The first time we talked, you told me that the seal you wear is protection to your curse. What is Kazzana?" she questioned softly. Hatchi had told her that it was a hole that sucked things in. But besides that, she had no idea about how he had really gotten it.  
  
Miroku frowned for a moment, before looking at the wraped up hand. "It's a hole, in my palm." He whispered. "It has great power, capable of sucking up everything in it's path. A wind tunnel if you will." He began. "The winds grow stronger, the older I grow, and soon they will overpower me, and my seal. And suck me into the own nothingness of my own hand." He finished sadly.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she gasped.'"You mean...you will die?" she whispered. Miroku nodded.  
  
"My ancestors, a great line of houshi's have been powerful for all of their time on this earth." He stated. "They became very powerful, during the rise of a certain demon, named Naraku. My ancestor was a great houshi, but like me, had a soft spot for those of the opposite sex." He muttered.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "You mean he was a pervert? Just like you?" she asked with a small smile. Miroku looked at her for a moment, a small grin coming over his features. 'Hai, your quite right." He finally said.  
  
"Naraku, this demon, approached him in the form of a beautiful woman. But before they had gotten close, he attacked. He cut through all of houshi- san's seals, and pierced through his hand, before dissapearing forever."  
  
"The curse I hold, has been passed down, through generation, after generation. And the only way to cure it, is to kill Naraku. Until this happens, it will continue to suck in the bearers body and soul. So unless I find one to bear my children, the entire lineage of my people will be wiped from this earth forever. Just as Naraku had wanted. The most I can do, is try to find him. But the longer I wait, the stronger the winds get. And I know that my time, is fast approaching."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, her eyes softening considerably. "Houshi-sama..." she whispered, ever so softly. Before putting her arms around his neck. Hugging him for a moment. "I will help you. So that you will live." She whispered into his ear. Miroku smiled, putting his arms around her as he returned the embrace. "I know you will." He whispered.  
  
"And when you are ready, and you want, you can preform the greatest task of all for me as well." He whispered to her, before kissing her ear, laying back as he pulled her down with her.  
  
Sango landed at his side, as he rolled over top of her, looking down upon her. Sango for once, didn't feel threatened, she didn't stiffen, or become aprehensive. She only looked at him with a small smile. "And what task would that be?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Sango. Would you bear my child?" He asked finally. He was so serious, so polite and formal about it, Sango wanted to smile. Although she stopped herself. She knew itt o be such full-time commitment. And what it would entail. Would she do such things with houshi-sama?  
  
She opened her mouth to respond to his question, with an answer that she didn't really know herself. When the door was burt open by a rather irritable hanyou.  
  
InuYasha eyes widened a little, as Miroku looked up, Sango's head bobbing up, as she turned a little under Miroku's weight to see who it was, she blushed immediately when she caught InuYasha's curious glance.  
  
"Erm...If this is a bad time...don't let me interupt..." the hanyou said finally, he had to tell Miroku to get his ass up and get down to the studio. Kouga had been crying out for the vocals to get down with the latest song, and the newest beat from his drummer Hatchimon. But even the wolf demon was used to Miroku's usual excuse.  
  
The houshi only grinned up at InuYasha, then back down at Sango as he rolled off her. Helping her sit up. "Not at all, we were just discussing." He said with a small, ever so innocent smile.  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Okay then....Your precense is requested down at the studio. Their all calling for your vocals." InuYasha muttered. Miroku only sighed. "Can't they use Sessho-" He was cut off immediately.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is still sun bathing in flordia. The jackass...he's to high and mighty to get his but back here. I'm going to have to fly down and beat his ass up before he gets his mind into gear." The hanyou exclaimed angriy. Miroku grinned.  
  
"Aw...Would you really do that to your dear ol' brother?" He asked with a small snicerk. Sango frowned. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were related?  
  
"Your damn right I would." InuYasha said haughtily, crossing his arms. Miroku only shook his head with a smile. Before looking back at Sango.  
  
'"I guess I'm booked..." the houshi sighed. "You working today?" He questioned. Sango shook her head no. "Kohaku canceled work for me for the next week or so. Said I needed a break." She sighed.  
  
Miroku grinned. "He's right. You do. Your welcome to come down you know. You have your reasons as well. InuYasha could fill you in on what's going on." He said finally. InuYasha frowned, looking to Sango, then to Miroku. Obviously confused.  
  
"I'll explain later." Miroku told him, reassurence to the easily irritable half-demon.  
  
Sango pondered for a moment, "I guess Kohaku and Hatchimon could be okay." She said quietly. "I'm sure that it's a pretty good idea." She finally said.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Great."


End file.
